


We're alike. You and I

by Duckily, orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adding Tags On The Way, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Angst, Bad Puns, Blood, COMMENTS AND THAT STUFF POWER ME, Dark Humor, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe I'll Add Something 4 u, Mother-Son Relationship, No Smut, Not Really Spooky, On Hiatus, Panic Attacks, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Likes To Swear, Scary British Children's Program, Self-Harm, Spooky Secrets, Suicide Attempt, THIS ISNT EVEN MY FINAL FORM, Torture, Unrealistic Police, even tho they dnt act like it, god fucking damn it, i will be back, oh well, reader is female, sorry sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckily/pseuds/Duckily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of abuse and harsh words from your parents, you finally give up and end it, only to wake up in hospital. More time has passed since you had thought and Doctor's reckon you should care for a Bitty to help you recover.<br/>Whatever.<br/>Might as well try right? Nothing can go THAT wrong... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monsters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic and hope people will like (I hope?)  
> Hopefully not many spelling errors...  
> Not really good at talking (texting, ugh I don't know)  
> So just read it and give me feedback or something.  
> (Please don't be mean :'0)

Beep.  
Beep. Beep.  
Beep. Beep.

 _'What?'_ Confusion filled your thoughts as you awoke listening to piercing beeps of machinery in the all too quiet atmosphere.

Beep. Beep.  
Beep. Beep.

 _'I'm still... here?'_ You thought to yourself. Why? Why where you still here, you though you ended it! The pain and harsh words would stop! But sadly no, fate was cruel as same was life.

Beep. Beep.  
Beep. Beep.

 _'God that noise. It needs to fucking stop. It's annoying,'_ Grunting, you try to move your fingers first.

Twitch twitch. Ok fingers on the go.  
Twitch twitch . Arms a-ok  
Twitch twitch. Legs? Ready to run but not gonna be used for that.

You seem fine. Geez, you fell from a pretty high place so you should've broken your legs or at least SOME bones, must have been a while for it to all healed up.

Beep. Beep

Sigh. You figured you would be at the hospital. Again.

Listening to the slight shuffling outside your door you figured it was daytime. No one had visited you probably and for that you where glad.

Thinking of people seeing you sleeping and caring for you sent shivers up your spine and heart thrumming hard against your chest with anxiety.

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.

_'Shit. I should probably get someone to let me out... that means talking...'_

Just thinking about it sent panic into your chest as the heart monitor spiked yet again.

_'Ffffuuuuccckkk. Any faster and it'll alert someone anyway,'_

Peeling your eyes open resulted in bright white light shining into them. Instinctively you close them only to open them again, but much slower.

You wait for your eyes to get used to the lights.  
_'I hope the light at the end if the tunnel isn't as bright as this coz damn,'_ you thought darkly.

You waited again for your left eye to adjust for it to only show very blurry outlines of things.

There was some chairs just left of you as well as a small shelf to your right that you could swing down to create a table of sorts.

How you hated the sterile, overly clean white walls that smelt of chemicals and that fucking noise creator by your side. A friendly reminder of how you failed at something. Yet. Again.

Bringing up your fingertips to your face you felt around as if to find a long lost hidden treasure on your face, only to find nothing out of interest apart from.

"Oh sh-shit", voice crackling with misuse you bought up your other hand to feel around again to make sure.

Yep. No wonder your left eye took a while to clear up, well... Not clear up perfectly but at least you could see.

A big cut was felt from the middle left of your forehead to just below your ear. Damn. You've had your fair share of cuts from yourself and family but neither has it been this extreme.

 _'I wonder what it looks like. I hope it makes me look cool at least,'_ you think dismissively.

Looking around once again you find the call nurse remote and press it with a dull

**Click.**

After a few minutes of anxious waiting the door slowly opens to show a average middle aged man.

"Hello Y/N, how are you feeling? Fine I hope?" he asks kindly.

You nod.

_'I feel fine. Like I've slept for years and without nightmares to boot,'_

You tense as he walks over, expecting him to do something to you but he only pulls out a clipboard from the bottom front of your bed.

After what feels like hours he mumbles out "Ok Y/N I need to ask you some questions and then you can ask as many questions as you want and I'll answer to the best I can"

Nod.

He looks up and you nod again thinking he didn't see. He asks you in a questioning tone "Can you speak?"

Nod.

His gaze grows more confused but then settles down and he goes on.

"I need you to be calm and listen to me, ok Y/N? We are in the year 20XX. It's been 6 years or so since you came here."

Oh.

No wonder it felt like you slept for years. You literally did.

Nod.

"Wow you're, taking it much better than I hoped for. Well, next then, we are going to assign you some medication for your, urm, problems."

Nod.

Probably for the best since you jumped off a building without them.

He continues "We have also noticed that this is not your first visit because of this, correct?"

Nod.

"The medication we are giving you will help with your bad thoughts-

You could barely contain your snort. _'Bad thoughts he says. Like he knows,'_

-and it should help, you can live a happy care free life, do you have any other problems?"

He looks you straight in the eyes and you immediately look away but you can feel his stare on you. Seeing if your your "ok", "normal" and you begin to visibly shake and sweat.

The judging stare.

"Do you have problems being around people?"

Hesitant nod.

"Is it uncomfortable if I stare or look at you?"

Strong nod.

"Is that why you don't talk? You don't want people to judge you?"

Nod. Shrug.

"That's ok Y/N I completely understand-

_'Like hell you do you bastard,'_

-and I want you to know we have ways to help you. We will be giving you some extra medication to take with the ones we already have for you if that's ok?"

Nod.

"We are trying out some other ways to help people with depression and anxiety by offering them to care for a bitty, I recommend you try and care for one of them."

You raise a questioning brow at him _'What the fuck is a "bitty"?'_ You think.

He utters a sort "oh" before explaining about the events that monsters are real but not how we expected them. How small they are. How friendly they are. The different types. How humans locked them in a barrier underground but how forgiving they are. How they are companions and how they are NOT pets. How he actually has one. A Baby Blue that respects him because he helps sick people get better. How he respect the little guy because of how enthusiastic he is helping him.

He then goes on to show you a picture of him on his phone.

Huh. He was pretty cute but how he went on about how energetic he was sounds like he would be annoying after a while.

You motion with your hands how tall he would be and he shows you at how tall. At lest 13cm or so.

"They come in all sizes and are not just skeletons"

Nod.

Shuffling nervously, he asks "Would you be willing to try and looking after one?"

You think, and think, and think. He could help you. You need someone to talk to. You never really had friends other than people to mooch of your money.

You meet his expectant gaze. Sure why not, it's not like it could get any worse right? Your parents probably left you anyway.

Nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaayyyy someone read it all and hopefully it didn't make them angry with me!  
> Don't really know if I should carry on the story honestly,  
> Just give me something to go on and I'll carry on.  
> Oh and I do have some ideas for the reader (look at title and summary and it gives a massive hint lol) and some development that I may go on  
> Feedback is the best way for new stuffs :D


	2. So Edgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide on a type of Bitty.  
> Your swarmed the step you take in and one of them take the piss out of you.  
> You smile, some Bittys get scared of you.  
> You decide on which Bitty to get.  
> Doc gives you a lift home coz no one has is there to pick you up and you thank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great comments, hits and kudos!  
> I realised how bad my spelling is as my friend got pissed off at me :3  
> I'll carry on but need some suggestions!  
> Leave them in the comments  
> Thanks for all the help Duckily <3

You never knew someone could honestly get excited this quickly over getting a ~~pet~~ companion before. The Doctor looked like someone finally gave him a puppy after years of begging, but it was more you getting a puppy, well... a skeleton monster.

A happy grin took over his face as he said something about "getting the poster" and hastily spinning round to then proceed out the door.

After a few minutes of staring at the door frame, the Doctor ran through it making it hit the wall with a loud

 **Thud**.

You flinched at the unexpected noise as it reverberated throughout the perfect square room.

"Oh, sorry" he huffed out.

 _'He probably ran there and back, what a dork,'_ you smiled crookedly at him as he shoved a poster into your hands.

Huh, your hand where covered in a webbing of old scars. You should probably look at your body and face in a mirror or something for any more. Yea, your probably covered with them if your face and hands tell you something.

Looking at the immaculate poster you reviewed the small pictures with texts below them.

A small skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and black gym shorts with pink slippers is sleepily smiling at you through the hands fingers he was sitting/laying on.

Sansy: This guy loves his food and naps as much as you do, and will always cheer you up on a bad with his humour. Good for people that just want to relax, chill and laze about.

A small pastel pink bunny (thing) is chewing on the hand its on looking at the you with curious eyes.

Punny: This adorable fluffy guy loves to chew on things so beware, they need special attention so they don't eat anything bad! Excellent for people that loves cuddles and snuggles because they crave it!

A small skeleton wearing a blood red coat with a black rim, black shorts with white socks...

You raise a eyebrow in confusion... was that a collar with spikes? _'Fashion,'_ you figured and examined it more, he was staring at you with an angry gaze and the hand he was sitting on was covered in scratches, plasters and bite marks.

Edgy: Careful around this guy as he will bite you! He will fight other Sans's so don't mix them together as he gets incredibly jealous of them. He need special attention as he will wreck your stuff in the house but he only does this for attention, he really loves you a lot after you become friends! People will need to be patient and determined with him but will be rewarded with a loyal and loving companion that will last a lifetime.

 _'Problem child,'_ slipped through your mind, you think about it, and realise this guy reminded you of yourself...

A small skeleton wearing a grey top with dark grey trousers with sky blue shoes, gloves and a scarf around his neck which looked oddly fitting held its arms out as if to embrace you and looked at you with excited, happy glowing starry eyes.

Baby Blue: This lil guy is the cutest out there! He is extremely loving, bonding with the shyest of people and helps around the house for you! He is very energetic so someone with patience is needed however he brings up anyone's spirits if ever down.

A small skeleton laying down in the hand crying wearing a red sweater with a fluffy cream rim, brown shorts a red shoes looks fearfully at you.

Runt (Cherry): This guy is very emotional so he's very needy resulting him being emotional and anxious. Be warned, he cries a lot however he only needs someone to help him calm down, possibly letting him sleep on your bed will show how much you trust him. Don't squish him!

_'Oh, no, this was definitely the problem child of the group,'_

A small skeleton was asleep on the hand. It was awkwardly laying on it wearing a coat with stars and clouds on it with a white rim. He is also wearing blue trousers and purple shoes.

Soft Bones: This sleepybones rivals a Baby Blue's cuteness however he sleeps more than a Sansy! He smells oddly like candy hearts and loves you a lot however its easy to lose him so keep an eye on him! Great for people that want to sleep and admire his cuteness.

In fine print below it, it reads:

Adoption limit: 3

Geez, you cant even look after yourself, let alone 3 more people!

You wouldn't want some emotional wreck with you so bye bye the problem child, Cherry. A soft bones would just sleep and you would want to at least do something with him. So he's out. Baby blue was already out as he's just too damn energetic and happy-go-lucky. Punny... they would also get on your nerves as they would chew everything and you couldn't give it that much attention, you needed to look after yourself first.

Sansy and Edgy where your last options. Sansy would laze about and as much as you love to do. Although you like to nothing you really need to do something to take your mind off things. Edgy would bite you and wreck all your things but you really couldn't care less. Sansy loves food, you love food! He would also tell jokes however you were more into dark humour and it would creep him out. Edgy would get jealous of all the other sans's you own, like you where getting more than one, you had a fish, you wonder if it died? Would he be jealous of the fish? And he loves you a lot? He definitely sounds more like your choice especially as he will be loyal and not run off.

You pointed to the Edgy bitty that was staring daggers at you and the Doctor followed your scarred hand and gasps.

"Are you sure about and Edgy? There practically known for being... well, edgy and troublemakers!"

Nod.

Oh, you where definitely getting an Edgy now that the Doctors face was bewildered and continued to try and talk some sense into you about "how bad they are" and "how many people didn't pick them".

You... kind of felt bad for them, being judged just because they want attention. You had decided, looking up with newfound determination, you pointed at the Edgy again and he finally understood you weren't taking no as an answer.

With a sigh, he lifted some crutches from the side of you bed (when did they get there?) and gave them to you.

"I need you to start practising walking around with them as your leg muscles have deteriorated in your time here. I'll help, don't worry"

Nod.

 

* * *

Some time later~

* * *

 

You got the hang of them fairly quickly and the Doctor seemed impressed, you couldn't help but blush as he complemented your ability to learn.

But holy shit, did you feel weak and sore now. You need to work out as soon as you get back to your place. Was it still there even? Probably.

"Follow me and I'll lead you to the Bitty area", so you did.

There were pens made of see-through plastic and open tops so you could get in and talk to the Bittys however as you couldn't physically get over it, the Doctor opened a side gate much to your embarrassment.

You where swarmed instantly with little skeleton bodies that clung to you and chatted all at the same time. Too many people, well monsters, they did have sentience and you couldn't help but feeling flustered and felt shy and anxious.

Remembering the scar on your eye you felt like you where some slightly nice looking Chucky.

Noticing your quiet and flustered state some Bittys asked if you where ok, so you put on a nervous smile (like always) to show you were fine, this seemed to calm some down however others backed a few steps away.

 _'Do I really look that bad?'_ you mused. You haven't really seen your face yet.

As you were waving at a few Bittys a deep chuckle met your ears.

"geez, there's no need ta be so _scarred_ over there"

You spun around to see an Edgy with a shit-eating grin and the pun clicked.

An amused huff escaped you and your smile grew more genuine as you noted that he had cracks on the left side of his skull and a gold shining tooth with the other pointed teeth.

You felt his stare on you, studying you and he found something apparently that pissed him off.

"what chu lookin' at, human? your tongue also been _cut?_ " he growled.

Skin prickling with anxiety, you looked away and glared at your feet. He had a unique sense of humour and you actually appreciated it as others found it creepy. You had to admit, the crack on his skull made him look cool as fuck.

A smirk formed on your face. _' You could say he... cracks me up with his humour,'_

You snuck a glance at the Edgy bitty and he was staring you straight into your eyes.

 _'Oh,'_ you contemplated and realised how people never looked you in the eye, someone called them "dead fish eyes", maybe because they where grey? You wondered if you have bags under your eyes still, you slept for years and yet that almost characteristic tired look suited you more than you thought.

Whatever, there where many more Edgy Bittys however they never showed any interest in what was going on, the growing headache also told you to get going and honestly, this Edgy was perfect. You never would admit his sass was funny to listen to and fitted well with your own personality. The way he stared at you felt as if he had been through a lot, tired, hollow and sunken sockets, someone that had been left and crushed, much like your own experience.

Forcing a smile, you nodded and smiled at him while turning around again to go out the pen.

Waving at the rest of the Bittys, the Doctor called you over and asked if you found any.

A smile showing some teeth crossed over you face and nodded. Pointing out the sassy Edgy the Doctor sighed once again.

"Of course you choose the most mischievous one of them all. That's fine, just remember that you can bring him back if you want."

 _'Wow, rude, I thought they where companions meant for a lifetime?'_ you thought listlessly.

"Follow me so you can sign the adoption papers, while you do this I'll get the medication for you and you can be on your way"

Nodding, you followed him into an office.

 _'Adoption? Is he going to be like my child then? Should I call him "my child" or something? Bath him in a shower of kisses every morning like a good parent or treat him how I would a "friend"? '_ you pondered.

The scraping of a chair pulled you from you thoughts. A pen and sheet of paper where placed on the desk and you hastily signed them, wanting to be let out sooner.

Getting back up (with a struggle of course) you saw the Doctor with a bag and your name printed on it.

"We have the Edgy bitty all ready to go and now all you need is inform that your leaving in the main reception and sign some release papers, I'll carry your things until reception" he suggested.

Nod.

You appreciated the gesture, its not like you could carry them anyway.

Hobbling your way around to reception you saw a bag placed cardboard box with breathing holes in the side, did they need to breath? They where skeletons.

_'That must be the Edgy and things to take care of him'_

Nodding to the receptionist the Doctor tells them your to be realised and passed you a pen to sign the papers, a few signs later and you could go but a problem arose.

"Is there anyone to pick you up Y/N?"

Shrug.

You hadn't really thought any of this through, you just wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

The receptionist worriedly looks at you and called out to the Doctor:

"They have no emergency contact info, not even any family however we have a home address and that's about it"

 _'Huh, my parents really did leave my sorry ass behind. At least they paid for the hospital bills and kept the house, how kind of them,'_ you thought sarcastically.

The Doctor looked thoughtfully at you and you kept eyes down and focused on the shuffling through the vents of the box.

"I can give you a lift if no ones here to pick you up." he suggested.

Your forced smile became a little more strained.

Shake.

"But there's no other way you can get home. You cant carry your things and we don't want to hurt the Bitty now."

You give a sheepish smile, no way around it you guess.

Beaming at you, he picked up your medication, the Bitty and his things and strolled to the open doors.

"I have to introduce myself again then, I'm Tim. I'll teach you all about how to become best friends with this Bitty!"

His enthusiasm still continues to amaze you, he himself reminded you off the sprightly Baby Blue's and you couldn't help but feel the need to thank him.

"Th-thank y-you, Tim" you mumbled out.

You guess your gravely dark yet smooth voice startled him as he swerved over to the carpark and looked at you in astonishment. He continued on in a hum of happiness.

He helped you into his car which was new and shiny, his job must pay well and placed the Edgy bitty onto your lap while taking your crutches and bags to the boot.

Practically throwing himself into his seat he turned on the radio, buckled up and started up the car. He gave you a mischievous grin, you knew he was going to ask questions, many questions and your headache gave a strong reaction causing you to sigh.

You couldn't relax or calm your nerves down like this, your shaking had calmed however your smile was still going strong. Him questioning you didn't help your anxiousness either as you sweated buckets.

This was going to be a long drive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, OF WE'RE ALIKE. YOU AND I WE...  
> leave suggestions for later chapters!  
> Let the bonding begin!  
> *dances*  
> (I love all the Bittys I'm sorry Cherry (ಥ﹏ಥ))


	3. Frustration That Rumbles Like Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember shit and get laughed at.  
> Your door is creaky and Tim thinks your mysterious.  
> Edgy's a dick but you dnt care, he loses his shit.  
> You go to your room not dealing with it and he tell you his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i found out that coming up with ideas while waiting the rest of an exam was brilliant. And it was, my hand was covered in potential ideas!  
> Hopefully the last part isn't too jerky as someone didn't read it...

The sound of drizzling rain on the car would have calmed your nerve's, if not for the obnoxious chattering from the driver of the car.

Focusing on the rain drizzling onto the window you see a flash in the distance followed closely by a rumble that caused you to try and find where the lightning hit.

Flash!...

**Boom...**

Your pounding headache still roaring was agitated from the noise and memory's flashed before your eyes. Unwanted memories. People you called Father and Mother were there.

**Boom!**

Yelling pierced your ears while Mother and Father silently opened their mouths, practically throwing up insults about how useless you where, how miserable you looked, how dumb you where.

Seconds passed and they where left opening and closing their mouths, as if to continue, but nothing come.

Another Boom echoed throughout your mind and everything seems to catch up. More insults and suddenly the man, your Father, picked up what looked like a book, a thick book, maybe Return of the King. You always liked that one.

He swung.

And suddenly, it was in slow motion. The books descent felt like minutes when it should have been seconds, a particularly loud crash deafened you ears caused you to whimper out. Scrunching up your eyes, a dizzy spell hit you as you think the book did and a streak of gold flashed across your vision causing your breath to hitch.

A scoff caused you to wearily open your eyes, it sounded neither angry nor insulting. Just amusement.

The tiny Edgy Bitty peering through the breathing hole and grinning at you, laughing at your face. In embarrassment you direct your gaze towards the pavement filled with people.

You were ok. The people didn't see you, your parents weren't here. It's ok.

You decide to concentrate on other things besides that. You studied the wandering people. Many had changed how they look, both men and women were wearing jeans that were way too tight however, the women were wearing tops that were extremely revealing. On the other hand men were wearing designer t-shirts that presumably cost a lot.

Your clothes probably weren't "with it" anymore, but you didn't mind. Spending a fortune of clothes that will become out of fashion in a few years bothered you so you opted to stay in your gigantic tops and hoodies with comfy trousers that covered most of your scars.

The wildlife in the surrounding area caused you revel at them. Flowers and tree's where obviously well cared for, this was in a rural area after all and their beauty always stole your breath away.

The shops where basically the same however some where either bought off, refurbished or had changed entirely. A slight honest smile graced your lips as you saw a corner cafe. You got lost one time and walked in asking for directions for them to give you a free drink and a map showing the way home. After that you became a regular, even if you did lose your way again more than one time.

A few peaceful moments go by and Tim pulls over.

"Your house is off the road so we have to walk a few minutes until we reach it." he said pulling the box and bags off you. He then proceeds to get your crutches and pulls you out the car and help you on them.

_'No shit, I live here,'_

Leading the way you shambled over to a untidy pathway and follow it through the foliage and tree's, Tim trotting in toe.

Your big old house covered with vines and partially crumbling comes into view and Tim whistles in admiration.

Advancing to the door, you realise you didn't have your keys. Or even your clothes for that matter, thankfully someone had put you in some causal clothes otherwise you would still be walking around in a hospital gown...

You cast a worried glance over your shoulder, you wouldn't want to be stuck in the rain. Tim giggled.

"I grabbed your things on the way out" he reported while holding out a bag. Picking it up and digging around you successfully find your keys to only find them slightly tinted and odd reddish black...

Shrugging, you unlock the door and it slowly creaked open like in a horror or movie or something.

Letting out a breath, you made your way over to the counter, set down the bag and look through the rest.

Your old clothes, a (slightly cracked) phone, wallet, lighter, and notebook with a pen and a penknife attached to a torch.

While your pulling out your things and putting them on the counter to inspect, seeing if anything else is broken, Tim sets down the Bitty and other bags next to you and eyes the penknife.

You fumble with some cupboards to proceed to pull out a mug and point to him and then the mug.

He snorts and smiles, "The silent type, are you trying to be mysterious?"

Shake.

_'Noooo, I just don't like talking. God, just answer if you want tea or not, I'm trying to be a good fucking host,'_

He goes on "No thanks I have to get back to work, but!" he snatches up your phone from the counter and puts in his number, how did that still have charge?! He must have charged it for you.

"Call me if you need anything, even if it's just a chat."

 _'This guy is seriously to nice for his own good, he really is swell,'_ you think smiling and nodding.

He dashes out the door, not even bothering the close it, continuing running, while backwards, he waves and shouts "Bye Y/N, have fun with your Bitty!"

Oh yea.

Oops you nearly forgot about him, he got quiet all of a sudden. Glimpsing into the box you see him surveying your home with big sockets, the small pricks of light enlarging at the sight of everything.

"Do yo-you h-have a n-n-name?" you question, voice crackling with misuse while opening the box and holding out you hand in front of him to hop on. Might as well get used to talking to this guy, he will be living with you after all.

A sting was felt on your finger and you pulled your hand out. He had bitten you. Wow.

_'Someone's a dick, where did I put those plasters?'_

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" echoed in the empty kitchen causing you to flinch as you heard bone hit ceramic.

He was on the counter, hiding behind the mug... How the HELL did he get there?!

Tim did waffle on about Bittys, being monsters and all, had magic.

Maybe he could teleport.

You squinted at him _'Holy shit that's handy,'_

Putting your finger in your mouth and sucking on it you opened up the other bag which contained Edgy's stuff and pulled out some extra clothes, toys and two small booklets: How to care for your Bitty and How to train your Bitty. (#sorrynotsorry)

A small note fell out of the bottom of the bag, picking it up it said: "To become the bestest friends Y/N, feed this Edgy mustard as he likes drinking it!", a small doodle of the Edgy Bitty was at the side. Tim must have wrote it...

"So i h-heard you li-like drink-drinking mustard?" you questioned again.

He growled and hid further behind the mug.

_'Breath Y/N, breath. He's just being a little shit because your someone new. Still, he might, I cant judge,'_

Opening multiple cupboards you find a sealed mustard bottle.

 _'Not even gonna look at the date,'_ you think smirking. Twisting the lid an energy beam hit your hand, burning it.

_'Bitch!'_

Turning around, just about to give him the evils you meet with a... floating skull of a, dragon, goat, thing?

Opening its jaw and what looks like storing energy for a Solar Beam you stare at Edgy. A hellish blood red replaced his right pupil and what seemed to be never-ending darkness in the left.

Apparently it was the next turn because the floating skull fired at your hand, successfully hitting it and knocking the mustard onto the floor.

_'Oh its still sealed, thank GOD,'_

You stare at your hand, it was slightly blackened in a circle but that was about it. It stung and felt numb but you where used to it, some days you where particularly numb but today was ok.

You poked it with you other hand. Huh, none of the black came off.

"do ya have a problem with dat?" an unexpected irritated deep voice rung out.

You stared at him, for probably longer than you should've and shrug.

_'Does... does he really think I care? Everyone has unique things we do, so is there a problem?'_

You raise your arms together above your head.

He flinches.

You then part your hands and pull them down to either side of your ears to create an imaginary rainbow and mouth: "No one gives a shit..."

He gawks, and goes BALLISTIC.

He goes throughout the house and you can hear material being pulled apart, yells of frustration, wood snapping and bending (how? magic), things being throw at walls, pots and ceramic breaking, canvases being ripped with their unique sound, mirrors smashing 'he's gonna have bad luck for ages now,' you think dully, you can continue to hear books fall of bookshelf's with a loud clatter, shelf's slide out onto the books and you see the whole bookcase wobble past the door frame, it looks like its going to topple, but it doesn't.

_'I think I'll let him calm down. I can't deal with this shit at the moment.'_

You wander past the Edgy's shenanigans and open up a door that leads to your room that luckily hasn't been wrecked.

Luckily all the doors are closed and he only went into the Dining room (which opened to the Front room).

 _'I should at least tell him. If he needs anything after he's calmed he can knock,'_ you determine. You weren't really up to date with the whole "social" thing.

"Urm, i'm go-going into m-my room, kn-knock after you-you've calm yo-your tits" you mumble and lick your lips nervously.

Over your shoulder you see a shelf holding up family photo's fall and land with a thud and hear glass crack.

Just as you where about to close the door you hear a whisper "names' red"

Smiling, you close the door with a soft click.

Unnoticed to you however, your door slowly opens a crack as you forgot the door lock was broken...

 

* * *

Edgy's POV

* * *

 

He sat there doing nothing, like he usually did when he heard the Doc talking to someone. It was wasn't rare for the eager Doc to get attached to someone but he sounded really happy today.

Whenever he bought someone into the pen they where usually suffering from some type of illness that isolated them from people or to integrate and let them communicate with. Or you know, someone that needs to get all buddy-buddy with and help them with depression and anxieties, that's where all the other Bittys came in.

He was an Edgy, anxious, tense and nervous of everything, especially since he had a past. He couldn't help anyone get over their problems let along his so most of his type where left alone.

A rattle caught his attention and he saw the gate swing open. Most humans where tall enough to get over the wall unless they'd hurt there legs, guess this person had.

A person (he couldn't tell what gender) walked in on crutches and the first thing he notices is the scar that covers half there face. The thick white tissue healed up but looked bad and contorted causing him to cringe, that must have hurt.

Feeling up to his own crack on his skull he examined the person. Honestly they look like a corpse, short with white skin and frail limbs just walking about, however the thing that caught his attention the most was their eyes.

Their dead, lifeless. All hope gone. No DETERMINATION. Fed up.

Instantly they where swarmed with all the Bittys. It was quite cute to watch how they practically bristled and flushed a nice pink. Freezing up alerted the other's as they asked if they where ok.

And they just smiled. Their smile was creepy to say the least, too many teeth and it didn't reach their eyes at all.

Some Bittys backed off, scared of you.

 _'What whussies,'_ he snickered.

The human waved at a few Edgy's and Cherry's around at the corner and he chuckled, you looked more scared than the Cherry's!

"geez, there's no need ta be so _scarred_ over there"

Oh shit, he didn't mean to say that. It just sort of, _sliced_ out...

The human spun around and scanned the area for him. They were going to shout at him for being rude or whatever, but all that came was an amused huff and it genuinely shocked him. No one liked him crappy puns.

Focusing on them, he found them studying him, probably judging him with his cracked skull and gold tooth so he decided to judge them as well.

Staring into their eyes he immediately regretted it. It pissed him off how tired they look, he knew that feeling to well how just living spend all his remaining energy.

Growling, he snapped "what chu lookin' at, human? your tongue also been _cut?_ "

Welp. There goes their small yet genuine smile and they glared at their feet. A smirk soon followed and couldn't help but wander what they where thinking.

They snuck a peek at him as confusion filled there features and then grimace. They must still be recovering or something.

Nodding and eerily smiling at him, they turned around while waving at the other Bittys and left.

That was it? Weren't they going to choose someone? They didn't even chat with anyone!

He saw the Doc talking to them and they grinned and pointed in his direction. Did he miss something? Did they have a secret telepathic conversation with someone while he was staring at them?

Its not like it matters.

Soon after, the caretaker comes over looks at him pitifully. "You know that little one that came in earlier? They choose you, congrats man."

Oh god, oh god no. They chose, me?! Of everyone else, they chose me.

The caretaker place the cardboard box onto the ground and asked him to teleport in.

He stared and them, he was not going with them!

Placing their hand down he scrambled out of the way, biting them and teleported in. Nope, he was going, he didn't need help into the box.

The box wobbled as he was lifted and made his way to reception, the box landed with a thud and minutes passed. A bag was placed on top of it, he guessed it as filled with his stuff.

Voices settled down beside him and they said something about release paper, must be them.

Time ticks by and he grows worried, would they be nice? Would they feed him? Would they hu-

"Is there anyone to pick you up Y/N?"

Huh. Their name's Y/N. Weird name.

Silence.

Ok, now he's VERY worried, don't they have anyone picking them up? Are they homeless? No, if so, they couldn't pay for the hospital bills.

A concerned voice cut in: "They have no emergency contact info, not even any family however we have a home address and that's about it", now this confuses him.

No emergency info and no family, just a house? Fucking hell didn't they have any friends? Scratch that, never go outside?

He see's them worriedly try and make him out in his box through the air holes to distract themself.

"I can give you a lift if no ones here to pick you up." the Doc suggests.

They freeze up, eyes enlarging and smile becoming stiff.

Shake.

"But there's no other way you can get home. You cant carry your things and we don't want to hurt the Bitty now." he insists.

They give him a guilty look and he grins at them.

Grabbing him and the bags he makes his was towards the door.

"I have to introduce myself again then, I'm Tim. I'll teach you all about how to become best friends with this Bitty!"

Jesus, this guy was ecstatic just talking to them. He's probably going to talk a load of shit in the car about him.

"Th-thank y-you, Tim" an alarmingly dark yet smooth voice whispered out, crackling a few times with misuse.

It calmed his soul yet made it shiver, it felt... nice but heavy, like it had to much to hold yet would hold his secrets too.

Apparently it shocked Tim as much as him because the box jolted into stop before carrying on and a happy hum in the air.

Hearing a car unlock he felt the box being placed onto their lap and peered up at them. They where staring at something and he suddenly felt the car wobble. Tim must have literally THROWN himself into the drivers side with excitement.

Tim turned on the radio (some stupid hipster channel to his dismay) and leaned over giggling at their attempt to lean back.

Hearing them sigh he joined in too, this was going to be a long ride...

 

* * *

A long-ass ride later~

* * *

 

He wasn't sure when it started raining, he was trying to focus on anything else other than Tim's endless babbling and dumb music.

He opted to get his thoughts straight. They only met him once, he took the piss out of them and then had a awkward staring contest. Why did they adopt him?

Ugh, it made his non-existent brain ache.

Looking up he saw them shaking and sweating, well, more than usual. Their eyes where wide and glazed over, as if not actually seeing in front of them and on a particularly loud thunder strike made them to flinch, causing him to plop backwards onto his skele-butt and scoff in amusement at their terrified expression.

They blush and distract themself by looking out the window to watch the things that go by.

An unnoticed hum of appreciation escapes their throat as they stare at the flowers in awe.

Passing a small corner shop a nostalgic look washes their features, damn, he should've looked closer as to what it was.

Wait, why did he care so much? They where practically a stranger but they did choose him... But still!

Everything loud seems to spook them and everything else seemed to amaze them.

"you're a coward'n' a weirdo, ya know that?" he mumbles.

The car slows down to a stop, Tim pulls him off their lap and get their crutches.

They proceed down an overgrown pathway to set his sight on a massive house, he couldn't help but gawk. Without the dust, wildlife and crumbling it would look amazing!

How did they get this?! It couldn't have been cheap. Its can't be theirs, their too young so it must have been family, what did THEY do?!

Shuffling startled him out of mind, Tim handing it to them as he said "I grabbed your things on the way out"

More shuffling and he heard the door click and open with an eerie creak.

He hears them let out a sigh of relief as they made their way over to the counter and set down the bag and starts sorting through them.

Tim sets him and the bags down beside them and he eyes the penknife they pull out.

Cupboards open and close and they pull out a mug, point at Tim and tap it, creating a delicate clinking sound.

He snorts "The silent type, are you trying to be mysterious?"

Shake.

A frown takes over their face as they glare at him.

Continuing on he explains he has to back to work but snatches their phone up and puts in his number.

"Call me if you need anything, even if it's just a chat."

Too friendly, he is way to friendly and its going to stab him in the back one day.

Dashing out the door, he shouts something but he's too busy looking about.

This place is absolutely MASSIVE! It's even bigger in the inside and it feels so lonely. He can tell no one else lives here by the amount of dust collected which looks like years of.

"Do yo-you h-have a n-n-name?" they say while opening the box and putting their hand in front of him.

Too close, ohgodohnotheregoingtohurthimnomorepleaseno...

So he bites them and teleports away bellowing "DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME"

Hiding behind the mug they placed down he glances round it to see the squinting at him.

They open their mouth to then suck on their finger and open the bag containing his things. A note fell on the floor that they picked up and read.

He could tell it was Tim saying how he liked drinking mustard because of the small drawing on him he saw. The drawing was him looking lovingly and hugging a bottle of mustard...

"So i h-heard you li-like drink-drinking mustard?" they muttered.

Growling he hid behind the mug further, they were going to take the piss.

He watched them put the note on the fridge and reach up in some cupboards for a unopened mustard bottle and smirk.

He summoned his Gaster Blasters, charged and fired while they turned the lid, he knew they where taking the piss, they wouldn't give him any even if he admitted it.

Charging again he saw them staring, entranced at him before firing at them again and hitting, successfully knocking the mustard out of their hands so they couldn't tease him.

They stared at their hand, a thick black circle awkwardly positioned on it. And poked it, as if trying to wipe it off.

What the hell?! Most humans would have screamed, cried, yell even, but they just stand there like nothing happened!

"do ya have a problem with dat?" he barked out.

They stared, for a while and

Shrug.

What?! Seriously?

They raise their arms together above their head. He flinches expecting them to throw something or hit him, but nothing came.

They part their hands and put them either side of their head and mouth: "No one gives a shit..."

...

He gawks.

How. Dare. They.

So many people sent him back because of that! Just coz of that! And THEY just shrug it off and say that no one cares?! They're so weird!

In rage he goes into the room connected and uses his magic to rip apart the sofa, blowing up tons of dust. Going on he snaps the coffee table in half and bends it over itself, throws the vases and cups at the walls making target practice of the pictures. Picking up said pictures he smashes them against the walls until thoughly destroyed, finding paintings and ripping them apart. Teleporting over to a huge mirror, he screams a battle cry and runs into it, dodging the falling shards like a pro (He know he shouldn't as he only has 1 HP) and sprints face first into a bookcase. Pulling out all the books onto the floor and then the shelf's in fury, he starts rocking the whole thing back and forward, hoping it falls but doesn't. All the while yelling like a lunatic and cursing at inanimate objects.

How dare they choose him without saying anything! How dare they ADOPT him without saying anything!! How dare they try and touch him!!! How dare they take the piss out his mustard!!!!

"Urm, i'm go-going into m-my room, kn-knock after you-you've calm yo-your tits" he hears a mumble and whirls round, knocking over a shelf holding what looks like some family pictures.

He kind of felt bad, but noticed that everything he threw around wasn't really that badly broken, (apart from the mirror, coffee table and paintings) they weren't overreacting at all, or, well, he should say, react, AT ALL.

Thinking, he should really tell them his name. Its not like its gonna do any harm, it could be a sort of apology?

"names' red" he whispers and see's them flash a soft smile and close the door with a

**click.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your name is fine btw! Reds just an asshole that wants some love really. Please comment if anything doesn't make sense or spelled wrong. Thanks for reading!


	4. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your too lazy to get up off the floor so you slide your way over to the kitchen.  
> You tell yourself a joke and fall asleep.  
> Red study's your house and finds a scaaarryyy door but pussy's out.  
> He goes into your room and calls you a nerd.  
> You nearly crush him 2 times and get some food.  
> Mustard ahoy~ and you gag on some old meatballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *draws henna ALL over hand*  
> *realizes i have to write another chapter soon*  
> UUUUHHHH

As soon as you enter your room you flop into the bed. You really should get Red to settle down but your headache was killing you. Speaking of that you had your painkillers you left on the side...

Getting up with and exhausted sigh you slip on the covers thrown across the floor and somehow land on your side with your arms and legs in the air.

Not bothering to get up, you crawl over to the door and slam it open, narrowly missing your face. You scurry past the living room not wanting to see the angry skeleton and over to the counter.

Reaching up you grab a handful of medication and the mug. You read them all, throwing up the wrong ones to god knows where and drag yourself to the sink.

Once again reaching up you feel about for the tap and turn it on, putting the mug underneath it and shove some pills into your mouth while waiting for it to fill.

Listening to hear when the mug overflows you look around. This place needed a good clean, it was dusty and you were sure that most foods were now a pile of mush.

**Splash.**

Bringing down the cup you down that motherfucker and leave it on the floor for later you to pick up and clean.

Going back the tedious journey to your room you utter to yourself: "This is such a drag" and puff out your chest in proudness at the pun but then realize how sad it is to talk to yourself...

Shrugging you close the door and hoist yourself onto the bed, feeling drowsy all of a sudden.

 _'Must have been the pills,'_ you wonder as you drift into an forced sleep.

 

* * *

Red's POV

* * *

 

He knew they said he should knock once he's calmed down, and frankly he did knock. More than once, about 4 times actually yet they didn't answer.

Ignoring how the door was slightly ajar, he thought he may as well explore around the house and think.

When he saw them coming out a few minutes after they went in, he couldn't help but wonder how strange they were. Dragging themselves across the floor to then not even bother getting up to get the right pills or even turn on the tap. Also leaving the mug on the floor, why?

He couldn't help but chuckle at their bad joke and crestfallen face when they realized they were talking to themself.

Honestly, when you came out your room, he thought he was a goner. Most other humans would care about their stuff being broken and thrown about yet they didn't care. There was also the issue of most of their things weren't even broken. He should be pissed that they didn't smash however he couldn't help but wonder why they weren't destroyed. He had gone over to check and they were just normal things a household should have, but these were unusually heavy or thick, as if they were expecting it to be tossed about.

Whatever. Some people have baggage and he guessed you do, as so did he.

He looked around the room he was in. The living room: he presumed as it (did) have a couch, coffee table, bookcase and mirror. Leading off was the kitchen and to a corridor.

Your door the first down there and was slightly open, even though he was sure you closed it again after going in and a couple more doors lead to a single door on the end.

The door was furthest spaced further away from all the other doors and it almost seemed to blend into the wall. As he wandered down to it he couldn't help but feel uneasy, this felt as if it was wrong to go other to it, let alone try and open and see inside yet his body kept moving forward.

Upon reaching the door he noticed his bones were shaking against each over, there was no need to be scared but this sense of dread was crushing him. This was wrong. He should stop. Using his magic he twisted the doorknob and nearly screamed when it stopped twisting creating a

**Rattle.**

He ran away from the door, past your room, through the living room and into the kitchen. What the hell?! He wasn't a pussy like this! It was just a fucking door, yet he was scared out of his wits. Something, something wasn't right about it, yea. It wasn't him, it's not his business.

Looking about he saw a dining table. It looked like it seated 8 people or so and suited a mansion more than anything. You must have a big family so why would no one look after the house?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

God, he was so bored. He had finished looking at everything for what seemed like the millionth time and the only place he hadn't checked out was your room. Of course he respected your privacy as he knew how annoying it was someone barging into your room and looking at all your stuff, but you wouldn't or didn't want to reply when he knocked on your door.

Fuck it. It was open anyway.

Opening it up just enough for him to fit through he studied the door. The lock was missing and there were scrape marks into the wood that indicated it was forced or rammed open. What had happened? Was there a break in?

Their room was atrocious, covers strewn across the floor, curtains drawn, clothes everywhere and then them, laying face down onto the mattress. This oddly suited them and the term organised chaos came to mind and saw the dent behind where to door would open.

Ok then, the door was rammed through, and pretty hard.

Inspecting the rest of the room he saw a desk barely holding together with a computer that sat to the side of the room. It was surrounded with books and notes mainly about astronomy, anatomy and engineering but also saw a few about sign language and magazines about games.

 _'They must be quite the nerd,'_  he speculated but then again, he wasn't one to talk.

There was a wardrobe, not even closed, and a dresser with a mirror on. Everything was pretty plain, even the walls were a dull blue yet all the mess made the room somehow unique.

Walking over to the mattress he saw them roll over to him, their mouth slightly open and hair pointing at odd angles. There was a calm look to them, when awake they always had a anxious grin on them while their eyes darted about and wrung their hand together but now they looked at peace. Kind of, their eyes still had bags under them and their eyebrows sometimes twitched as if they knew he was staring at them.

Examining them he saw that they were actually a woman. Their clothes, well, the hospitals clothes fitted her just right. They covered most of her body yet it hugged her waist and breasts showing what gender she was. If she was wearing any of her clothes he probably wouldn't ever find out if they were a girl since she looked like someone that didn't care about fashion and more about comfort.

A whimper made him glance at her face, it was scrunched up as if in pain and her arms were starting to flail about. She opens and close her mouth, as if to speak yet he could tell it was a silent scream. A call for help that he can relate to.

She toppled out of bed from squirming too much, nearly crushing him underneath and landed with a

**Thud.**

Grunting she raised her hands to her head still on the floor and laid there, he knew she was awake because who wouldn't wake up from that?

He had to get out her room, he knew it was stereotypical that a girl wouldn't want him in her room yet she seemed to be someone that wouldn't mind unless not invited. Yet, it felt also as if this was forbidden, off limits and he wasn't going to find out, so he teleported while stumbling from something soft behind him to behind the door into the hallway.

Hearing her yawn and sigh, he thought of what kind of hell they were going through, did she also have nightmares?

Opening the door she nearly crushed him, again, however this time she was awake and even on two feet! She started down at him and he felt nervousness bubbling up inside him.

"urm, yea, i've calmed down now..."

Well, wasn't this awkward. He had no idea what to say or do now but that was all answered when her stomach growled.

"how about some grub yea? i'm getting hungry too" he suggested.

Nodding and walking by him she made a "follow me" gesture and walks into the kitchen.

Picking up the mustard she points to him and the bottle and asks in her calming voice:

"Do you wa-want some?"

Damn did he love her voice and damn did he want some mustard.

"sure but what'r you gonna eat coz 'm pretty sure most stuff's here is gonna to be a _pile of dust_ " 

Shrugging, they open up a cupboard and pull out a small plate and fill it with mustard.

Placing it down on the table they offer him a hand again but much further away this time.

"don't" he warns them but confusion fills her face.

He teleports onto the table and starts and pick up the whole plate, letting it slide down into his mouth.

He hears her sigh and walk over to the fridge but slam it closed straight away. Probably filled with rot, gross.

**WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM.**

What the fuck is she doing?!

Looking at her over his plate he see's her opening and closing cupboards. Oh, they must also be filled with other mouldy stuff yet she grabs something, opens it, dumps into a measuring jug and put into the microwave.

A few minutes pass and she brings it out, smelling it.

No, she wasn't going to-

**Nom.**

Oh, ok then. Wasn't that bad? Humans eating mouldy food? Meh, it was in a tin, it couldn't have been that bad.

Her face scrunched up and she paled, guess it was that bad.

Heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was basically explaining my room and i decided on a gender for the reader since writing they/them/theirs is repetitive and annoying.  
> This was NOT checked over by my friend so there will be (lots) of errors and mistakes or even make sense at all... so plz be gentle


	5. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue eating the "food" but covered in mustard.  
> You tell Red you dnt have a TV but will get one if he helps u shop.  
> Red and u make crappy dusting jokes.  
> Your a nerdling.  
> You dance (kind of) while dusting.  
> You and Red establish some rules.  
> Basically you scare the shit out of Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE  
> *dumps plot*  
> HOPEFULLY THINGS WILL GO THE WAY I PLANNED, PROBABLY NOT BUT MEH

Oh, fucking HELL.

That was not what you expected, you thought the food would at least be edible since it was in a can but you thought wrong. That shit was NASTY, you where NOT eating that with it tasting like that.

In the corner of your eye you see Red trying not to choke (how?) on his mustard because of the face you made, that shithead.

Speaking of mustard, it would probably drown out the rest of disgusting taste of the barely passable food you just nuked in the microwave.

Grabbing the mustard bottle you unscrew the lid and drown the "food" in it. Mixing, you smell it again. It smelled ok... but you weren't going to trust it again just by that.

Fuck it, you weren't sure what it would do to you since you had basically had no food for 6 years to then have god-knows how long stale old meatballs with off mustard but oh well.

**NOM.**

It tasted... ok? The mustard was the only thing you could taste and the acidness burned your throat but at least you had some substance in you now.

You both ate in silence but you noticed at the corner of your eye that Red was glancing at you with sparkles in his eyes.

After you and Red had done you started to grab all the dirty plates (there was some left in the sink from years ago, ew) and mug you left on the floor and put it in the washing machine.

Grabbing a duster you decide you may as dust everything.

"er, so do ya have something i can do while yer clean, like watch TV or somefin? if i haven't 'lready broken it?"

Glancing over you see Red awkwardly looking up at you. You never needed TV, you could always watch anything on your computer.

You nervously laugh "I, uh, don't o-own one"

Red's face was if someone had just taken a shit in front of him, oh how you wish you had a camera with you. You suppose you should get a TV since you didn't exactly want him in your room.

"I c-can get one, i-if you wa-want, and s-some movies"

Damn you where too nice but then again becoming a burrito in blankets and watching a movie on big screen sounded nice so why not.

"no! I couldn't do that! ya don't have ta-"

"O-only if you h-help sh-shopping with m-me" you interrupted.

He guiltily looks over and mutters "fine, but 'm not sure i can help"

Honestly, you didn't care if he helped or not, it would just be nice for some company for a change. Going shopping was always boring and people talking to you was a hassle. Maybe Red could scare them off? Or even better, answer for you?

Since you didn't have a TV he'll have to settle with some board games or something. Walking over to a closet you rummage about and pull out a puzzle. Perfect.

You swish across the table with the duster to get most of the dust off to only bump into Red with it.

You grunt.

He eyes you.

You eye him.

"I-if you would _d-dust_ move that wo-would be g-great"

He RELUCTANTLY moves while chuckling and you dust the rest of the table and place the puzzle down.

"ya just had ta _sneeze_ that opportunity didn't ya"

You snorted and tried to hide your giggles at the bad pun but failed.

Red strided over to the puzzle and glanced at you. What? Looking over at the puzzle you blushed and saw it was a 2000 piece about Mechanical Anatomy... about cats. (think terminator but more metal flesh-y and undone?)

Damn it. Bye pride, hello little nerdling. You always loved anatomy and seeing it created by parts and cogs was interesting to say the least. And cats? Well.. there fucking cats. Cats.

Walking over to the puzzle looked closer. It really was interesting how it was made, you almost just want to create that cat or at least study how it works. Would you just have to create the parts and put it together to get it working or would you need to change some parts? Create something new and add it? Could you just add some other parts such as wings to, say, a goat? Would it need constant power, or could it have its own self-creating source?

You feel a stare on you and realise Red is there, staring at you in astonishment. Sheepishly grinning, you place it down and open the box for him.

Might as well start cleaning, but not without music, of course.

Putting on [The Killers - Mr. Brightside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE) from you playlist, you move about to the beat and clean around the house. Time passes fast and you resist the urge to sing along a few times. All the bits from the living room was in bags and ready by the door to be dumped in the wheelie bin. You had to buy somethings again since SOMEONE destroyed them. Thankfully he hadn't hurt himself on any bits, you had to admire his skills in dodging.

Stepping back to admire your work you see Red had finished the outside and a few bits in the middle of the puzzle but has stopped to lay back and stare at you.

Music still blaring, you walk over and raise a questioning brow.

"dat, er, dat doesn't hurt?"

What? Hurt?

"the cracking I mean" he motions to you.

Oh, your bones, right.

You stretch out your arms, fold down your wrists and crack your finger joints one by one showing him that its fine.

Glancing at him once more, you see him dusted a bright red across his cheekbones.

Oh. He WAS a skeleton after all, it probably made him sick hearing joints popping. It did sound like bones breaking after all.

"So-sorry. Wont d-do that ag-again"

"s' ok, dun worry bout it" he mumbles while you sit the opposite side of the table.

"Is there any-anything else i sh-shouldn't do?" it would be better if he told you if something was wrong early so you wouldn't do exactly that later.

Picking up a puzzle piece, you place it at the cats gastrocnemius (its like the bottom of your leg, [number.19](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ea/Superficial_muscles_of_a_cat.jpg))

" **DONT. touch. me** " his assertiveness startled you and you only nodded. You had found that the hard way.

"anything i should know bout you an if yer house has rules?"

House rules, wow. Was he a kid? He knew that not to do but then again glancing at the black bags told you otherwise, but you felt as if you should trust him.

"H-heh. Nah, n-no house ru-rules but...-

You stare him straight in his sockets, into the tiny pins of light.

- **Don't.  ever. go in my room, or the one at the end of the hallway.** capieshe?"

You smile sweetly while maintaining eye contact, and saunter around him. Bending down behind him he freezes in place and you whisper out a growl: "Or else"

Leaning over, not close to him, (you may be warning him but you weren't an ass, he just told you not to touch him) pick up a puzzle piece and place it at the cats parotid gland. (your throat, [number.41](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ea/Superficial_muscles_of_a_cat.jpg))

He quickly nods while you wander back over to your seat, at least he knew not to go in there now. Even if he did he wouldn't notice since you hid it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I achuly sneezed when typing out the Red's sneezing pun which scared me


	6. Shopping Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red POV in chapter 5.  
> You wonder about shopping.  
> You might see an asshole (George) when shopping.  
> You fall over in a closet.  
> Red tells you what he wants to buy.  
> You change into your own clothes.  
> Red sits in your bag and you go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason i keep imagining when adopting a Bitty that they come in build-a-bear cardboard houses

* * *

Red's POV

* * *

 

Watching her attempt to eat the "food" was funny to say the least. Her face kept scrunching up with disgust but when she added some mustard. Wow. He couldn't help but appreciate a fellow mustard lover.

After she finished she grabbed his plate and the mug on the floor, also grabbing some gruesome plates left in the sink.

She grabbed a duster, hopefully she wouldn't leave him to just... do his thing right?

...

Nope, she wasn't gonna give him anything to do. Ok.

"er, so do ya have something i can do while yer clean, like watch TV or somefin? if i haven't 'lready broken it?"

She awkwardly laughed and said "I, uh, don't o-own one"

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

She didn't have a TV?! Who doesn't have a TV. No one!

"I c-can get one, i-if you wa-want, and s-some movies"

And now she offering him a TV, and movies. Was she rich? God, he hoped she was rich. But still.

"no! I couldn't do that! ya don't have ta-"

"O-only if you h-help sh-shopping with m-me"

Oh. He will NOT help you shop, all those people and he knew that you need to shop for what looked like years of food. And furniture.

"fine, but 'm not sure i can help"

What is she leaves him at the shop? Gets annoyed at him for not helping? Was she showing him off to people, Bittys where common now though. What if-

**Bump.**

His thoughts where interrupted by a duster. A duster. A duster? Yes that was a duster.

He hears a grunt.

He eyes her.

She eyes him.

"I-if you would _d-dust_ move that wo-would be g-great"

Whoo boy was she getting in over her head, he was the one that makes puns.

He gets up slowly and mutters to more himself that her "ya just had ta _sneeze_ that opportunity didn't ya"

She snorts and tries to hide her laugh but failed miserably while continuing dusting and then placing a puzzle on the table.

Looking at the puzzle he had to do a double take. Mechanical Anatomy on cats. Huh, definitely a nerd. At least he could understand why she chose cats and mechanics part but why anatomy?

He did have to admit it look cool and steampunk-y.

Glancing at her she blushed and stared at the box. She started tracing the outline of every part and silently naming them.

Ookkaayy...

Noticing he was staring at her she grinned sheepishly, opened the box and wandered over to put on some music. Honestly, she has good taste and he caught her mouth the words more than once.

Starting the puzzle he hears her shuffle about in time to the music. He admits he had to stop himself from singing the chorus a couple of times.

**Pop.**

What? That sounded oddly like...

**Crack.**

He spun around to look at her stretching her back and staring proudly at her work. Did she break her back? No, she seems fine and even let out a content sigh.

"dat, er, dat doesn't hurt?"

Confusion passes her features and he tells her "the cracking i mean" and then motions to her.

She stretches out her arms, fold down her wrists and individually crack every finger. A shiver passes through his soul and the sound. Oh god that sounds so...

"So-sorry. Wont d-do that ag-again"

No! He, uh. What did he want? It sounded nice but odd.

"s' ok, dun worry bout it" he uttered, how could he say that it sounded nice-ish.

"Is there any-anything else i sh-shouldn't do?" she says placing down a puzzle piece.

Duh, don't touch him. He had already bit you but whatever.

" **DONT. touch. me** " he warned.

He supposed as this was your house, you at least had some rules right? Not that he would follow them anyway and considering the mess in the bag before him you also knew.

"anything i should know bout you an if yer house has rules?"

The look she gave him was of absolute shock and giggles softly.

"H-heh. Nah, n-no house ru-rules but...-

He felt the atmosphere get tense and swore it got colder, even though he couldn't feel the cold well since he was a skeleton. She bored holes right into his sockets, at his pupils and he felt as if she saw everything, all his emotions and hoped she didn't see his soul quiver.

- **Don't. ever. go in my room, or the one at the end of the hallway.** capieshe?"

She didn't shout like he did but the firmness in her warning told him enough. Her voice was cold, distant even and, honestly, scared the shit out of him.

Never looking away from his sockets she causally walked behind him while smiling sickeningly sweet and bent down over him, he froze.

"Or else" she practically growled out.

Yep. Don't piss off this human. All the others wouldn't dare threaten him like her and she did a fucking good job at alarming him. Thank goodness that she didn't care about her furniture and thank goodness he left her room without her seeing him otherwise he would be in BIG trouble.

Picking up another puzzle piece and placing it down she wandered back over to her seat while he just nods stiffly.

 

* * *

Your POV

* * *

 

Ok. Now that was over it was time for some shopping, you really cant live off mouldy food and really needed to get some new furniture. Might get them online since you had no was back with them.

Ugh, you forgot about your car, guess its none existent now? Walking will help your legs recover and your not sure its entirely safe to drive...

That also means you cant buy all the things you need since you cant exactly carry a 1000 bags.

You decide that your only going to buy the amount for a week and order the rest online.

Eyebrows twitching and smile tightening your ponder if anyone you know will be about. You really hope that George isn't about because, holy shit, he took the piss and picked out everything you hated about yourself.

You could punch him in the face if your saw him, you could imagine what he would say, pointing about your scars, crutches, pale skin, feeble voice and what would he say about Red? Oh crap, Red.

How where you going to take him with you, he didn't want to be touched. Maybe you could put him in the outside pocket of your bag? Sure that could work.

Walking over to the closet ounce again you move things about trying to find your bag.

"wha'chu doin?"

Hmmmm, maybe it was at the back? You move into the closet and halfway fall in, arms out onto the wall and legs just at the door frame.

"oi, human"

Feeling tickle on your back you snap your neck round making a sickening

**Crack.**

Oh, that felt nice, it probably needed to do that for a while.

"Sup'?"

Peering at Red past the door frame you see him steady his breathing and take a nervous gulp.

His left socket and hands glowing he slowly put one down. Noticing the glowing duster you pause and stare. He must have poked you with it.

"wha'chu doin?" he repeated.

"F-finding my bag, f-felt like yo-you wouldn't w-want to s-sit on my sh-shoulder or in m-my pocket"

He goes quiet and you start to worry, he didn't mind.. right?

"thanks" he mumbles.

He was cool with it, ok, sweet.

Shuffling and slowly sliding down the wall you notice your bag and grab it with one hand, not thinking anything through.

Falling down onto your bag face-first you rethink through that. You brain wasn't really.. working and thinking things through, was it?

Nope. Must be the painkillers or something.

Picking yourself up the floor you backwards shuffle out the closet and close the door still on your knees.

"ya really like the floor that much?"

Holding onto the chair and bringing yourself up you grumble out "It so-sometimes gets l-lonely, ok?"

He snickers and you open all the cupboards and contemplate what you need. Milk, eggs, bread, basically your normal weekly shop but maybe get some sweets, tins and something for Red.

"Do-do you w-want anything Red? A-any non-out of da-date m-mustard perhaps?"

He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, staring into your eyes searching for something but not finding it as he voices what he wants.

"yea, urm, i do like ta drink mustard"

He continued fidgeting around and you wanted patently for him to continue, he obviously wanted something else but didn't want to voice it out.

"could we... possibly, get... some. urm. cigarettes? please?"

Well, you never knew a Bitty could smoke. Did you have to go to a store specially for Bittys and look around? Or did you have you like, cut up a normal sized one or something?

The silence filled out the room and the small skeleton starting sweating and stammered out: "It-its fine ya don't have ta."

"Oh, no! D-don't worry i w-was ju-just wondering wh-where i w-w-would get some t-the r-right size! T-that's all!"

He hums in response, thinking.

"honestly, i have no clue either."

Has no other person that adopted him bought him any? Why? Whatever, you are currently looking after him and if he smokes, so be it.

Grabbing your phone you google places to buy Red some Bitty smokes and thankfully you find someplace near in walking distance.

Showing Red the place he looks blankly at you then the phone.

"yer actually getting some? fer me, even tho i rekt your house"

Nod.

He huffs and laughs.

"yer a strange one kiddo, you continue to _take my breath away_ "

Wow, that was a stretch. Does he even need to breath?

You nod and grab your bag, putting in all your things you left on the side. Opening the front pocket you pull it open for him.

He stares at you and then the pocket before causally slipping into it. His arms dangle down but he readjusts himself so he's holding himself up with phalanges.

Making sure he's safe from falling you wander out the room and change into your own oversized baggy clothes.

Striding back into the kitchen you put on your massive coat, wrap your scarf round your neck that hides your mouth downwards and pull up your hood.

"geez, going out to assassinate someone kid? you must get boiling"

You shake your head, you could take it and heat never bothered you since you where constantly nervous and aware of other things.

Carefully pulling your bag over your head you then grab your crutches and make your way over to the door.

Unlocking it with an ominous creek, you walk outside and lock the door again.

Lets see how this shopping trip goes, hopefully nothing bad will happen and it goes smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gee. i wonder what happens in the next chapter  
> DUN-DUN-DUUUNNNN


	7. Shopping Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping.  
> Red gets a house and gets some paint to paint it.  
> You question why bag are 5p  
> You buy sweets.  
> A cashier takes the piss out of you and Red but he blast them.  
> Some douche takes the piss out of Red and you go apeshit.  
> You go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly my notes i make, make myself laugh its ridiculous what i write. Also i a hate titles.

Walking out from the overgrown pathway you turn left towards the shops.

After a few minutes of silence apart from the clinking of your crutches you hear a cough.

"s-so what'r we gonna buy?"

Peering down at the small Bitty you see two expectant sockets staring at you.

"W-well i'm just go-gonna get t-the weekly sh-shopping since i ca-cant carry any m-m-more but 'm getting s-some sweets"

Maybe you could get some bacon? Bacon was always good but that means you have to get some BBQ sauce and that'll weigh more. But bacon.

"You wa-want some b-bacon Red?"

"tha sounds like a _grease_ idea but no need ta go _ham_ on it"

You laugh, dammit, this guy was filled with puns wasn't he?

"G-geez, your g-gona cause a _p-p-pan_ demic if yo-you carry o-on"

"i think 'm _handle_ ing it pretty well"

Continuing the pun war you make your way over to the Bitty shop and stop talking when entering.

Looking about you see toys, beds, cutlery, houses even and wonder if red would want one. He seems like someone that would appreciate some privacy. Even if your house was too big and he could hide somewhere.

Walking over you check the price... It wasn't cheap but then again it was essentially a house for someone.

"You, uh, yo-you want a ho-house Red? For pri-privacy 'n stuff?"

The look he gives you is as if your mad, what? You don't understand how it could be weird. Where you weird?

"but da price if fukin ridiculous, i was jus gonna sleep on the couch or somefin"

Uh, no. You where taking care of him and you where going to do a damn good job at it.

Shaking your head you lift up your bag a bit so he could view all the houses. He worriedly glances at you but eventually points at a house at the end.

Its small, but in a comfy way with an upstairs but the outside walls are a disgusting neon green...

"this one is nice but, uh, tha colour is..."

"Shit?"

You finish off, it was just horrible to look at but nothing a good new lick of paint wouldn't fix.

He hums in agreement, your just about to ask what type of colours he would want when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

Jumping away from the hand you spin round to face a male shop clerk with a happy smile on his face.

"Hello, is there anything can help you with? I saw you where looking at this house for your Bitty."

You look at Red and he nods, you could ask what colour he wanted later.

Nod.

You point to the ugly house and bring out your wallet to give the hint you want to buy it.

"Oh, are you sure about that one? Its colour sometimes... repels people from buying it."

Nod.

"Ok, then if you could just make your way over to the counter and we can a new one out."

You smile and wander over to the counter. Red seems like he would want some dark colours or maybe surprise you with some random colour.

"Here we go"

The shop clerk lifts up a massive box onto the counter and scans it.

"OH! Is there anything else you need?"

Ops, nearly forgot about Red fags. Now thinking about it he needed plates and cups his size. And cutlery as well.

Advancing over to the food section you grab a few packages that had them all together and wander over to the counter again.

"D-do you s-sell c-c-cigarettes f-for Bittys?" you ask in a small voice.

"Of course! What type would you like?"

Uh, you had no idea what he liked so you just motion towards him.

"g-gold l-leaf, please"

Huh, he didn't like talking in front of people either? Or was it just this person. He did have a happy aura that caused you to squint whenever you look at him.

"Rollup's or cigarettes?"

He kept silent for a few seconds, before answering.

"c-cigarettes"

"Ok, that cost £XXX, would you like a bag? It cost 5p."

What, why was a bag 5p, i mean ???

Shake.

You could fit it in your bag.

"Should I carry the house to your car?"

Ohhh, shiiiittt. You forgot you don't have a car and you just bought it. Damn it brain!

Red snorts from your failure and you look about for something to put it in. A Pull Cart. Perfect.

Dragging it over one handed you attempt to lift the house into it.

"Oh let me do that. Do you also want to buy it as well?"

Nod.

Silently he lifts it into the cart and pass's the other items over.

Putting it into your bag and one crutch into the cart you nod towards him and walk out the shop.

Next was the supermarket, so far so good with not running into anybody else. Plus no one mentioned your scar, you where thankful that the shop clerk didn't really pay a attention (who wouldn't notice a giant scar across your face?) or just ignored it.

"do ya not speak round strangers or somethin? Coz back there was pretty awkward."

Shrug.

"O-only when n-nervous i g-guess"

You never where really vocal but you sometimes you certainly did want to speak without stammering.

"hmm, you smoke? i noticed ya had a lighter coz if you do why don't ya have one? it helps ya calm down"

You did think about smoking once but your parents figured it out before you decided and did everything to keep you away from them. It only stopped thinking about fags and more into vaping. You owned a vape but hid it in your room under a pile of books and only used it when stressed out.

"Nah, do-don't smoke. O-only have it f-for e-emergency's."

You carried a penknife and flashlight for fucks sake, why wouldn't you have a lighter?

Red silently mouthed out "emergency's" before shaking his head.

"What c-colour you w-want your house? Were g-going to the su-supermarket so i c-could p-pick some up"

"red'n'dark yellow"

Ok, how... typical? Red and yellow. Red and his favorite drink. Ok. Suits him.

Nodding you walk through the sliding doors and make your way over to the paint section. Nearly immediately Red points out the colour and you put in the cart.

Going your usual rout and picking out things, Red questions.

"why have ya picked up oil from the gardening area?"

Oh shit, you picked it up on auto-pilot. May as well buy it, still.

"F-for, um, t-the doors, y-yea the doors"

Red gives you The Look but leaves off.

Sweets next, might as well treat yourself since you survived a suicide attempt and missed your birthday 6 times.

Grabbing handfuls of original Werther's packets, multiple kinder eggs and packets of sweets you offer a few to Red who just makes a grossed out face.

Shrugging, you shove them in the cart and make your way over to the till.

Buying the things you notice at the corner of your eye the cashier lady giving you dirty looks. God, not now for fucks sake.

"That's £XX" she practically spits out.

You bristle at her harsh tone and hand her the money, except she doesn't grab it, she just looks at you like "you expect me to take it?".

Putting the money onto the counter and sliding it over then she takes it and you feel annoyance bubbling up inside you.

Not wanting to be there any longer you shake your hand in front you and attempt to walk away.

"Thanks for the change you dirty freak"

Ignore it. Block it out. Its fine but until you hear a growl from your bag pocket.

"Ugh, keep your pet under control"

Turning around you stare at her, totally still, and she gives you the finger.

A small skull floats some distance away, charges and fires.

She screeches and examine her hand still shrieking. Not wanting to attract and more attention like the madwoman that just flipped you off you rush out the store and suddenly halt to lean against the wall.

"what was that?!"

Red, right Red. Red was getting annoyed.

"why didn't you say anything?! what was her deal?"

Apparently shrugging just pissed of the small skeleton more so you attempted to slow your breathing that had sped up.

Listening to the angry Bitty's ranting wasn't exactly calming but it was ok.

Opening your eyes and turning around you bump into someone and land on your backside but cupping the area around Red.

"What the fuck!"

Oh, today of all days. Of course. That angry voice only belonged to THE most annoying person that ever lived, George.

"Oh its just you, I though you died since I haven't seen you since, god, years ago."

Gee, thanks. I was hoping it was longer since i next saw you.

"Ew, gross. What happened to your face, you look like you've turned into some deranged murderer"

Maybe my next victim should be YOU then.

"Dude, you have crutches. Did you break your legs this time?"

"n-no"

Damn your voice, you hated how you stuttered and how weak your voice sounded.

"Hah, right. Your voice is disgusting so don't speak but damn, you look like paper, you been locked in your house all day? You look like a vampire"

Sometimes you wish you where a vampire so you didn't have to go outside and listen to people like him.

Pulling yourself up he notices what you've been hiding and snickers.

"You got one of THOSE, how disgusting. Hey he kinda looks like you, got the crack and creepy eyes as well. Perfect match if i do say so myself"

Did he just?

"I mean look, he's all sweaty and got that fucking creepy-ass grin as well"

You feel Red hide into the pocket more and you fume. How DARE he?!

"Come out here" he snaps and

You

Just

Slug him.

 

In the mouth.

 

 

Hard.

"How DARE you come out here and take the piss out of Red. You may take the piss out of how I look, what I do, how I act but you may NOT, take the piss out of Red, you scum."

You wheeze and he stared at your in shock, mouth agape.

He closes his mouth and opens it again to say something but you get there quicker.

"Don't" you warn him. Tone deep and quiet.

"Don't you ever. Ever, talk to Red or me again, yea?"

The growing rage on his face shows that he wont listen so you let yourself go.

Smiling like a maniac and letting out a crazed laugh you limp over the best you can with one crutch.

"Listen here, lil Georgey. I'm gonna do us a favor, yea? I don't give a _crack_ about what you think. Whenever you _snap_ at me, that's fine, but Red? That's not okay. I might just have to _break_ you next time we meet. If you do leave us alone, that's cool. If you don't? That's gonna cause a _femur_ problems that you may not find _humerus_."

Red lets out a roaring laughter despite the seriousness of the conversation, you lift you crutch up and whack George on his leg.

**Crunch**

You lift once again and, just for good measure, whack it again.

Feeling yourself calm down from you rage you stroll over to your cart and start pulling it.

Causally walking by the screaming and crying man you look over your shoulder and see him staring at you but flinch when your eyes meet his.

Hiding your laughter you walk back to your house, not speaking a word apart from the occasional giggle from Red.

Opening the door you carefully place your bag on the table, letting Red get out.

"that. was amazing."

You raise an eyebrow. The, getting angry thing?

"you got so pissed, that you never realised that you didn't stammer and you made so many puns it make my _funny bone_ hurt! your voice is so good at creeping people out, don't get me wrong though, it sounds fine if your not pissed. just good at warning people."

Should you take that as a complement? Sure.

Getting out all the things from the cart you put them in their respectable place, leaving out the oil.

"so, are we gonna start painting the house?"

Shake

"N-nah, gonna o-order t-the stuff y-you broke and then w-we decide w-what TV a-and m-movies we want"

Plonking himself down on the table you move over to sit next to him.

Bringing out your phone you wonder how much it will cost... and what movie's he wants. You never really had a preference.

Showing him the screen you try to think about all the things he broke and new ones to buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled "red pull thing" and it came up with a pull cart that i was looking for. Thank you Google. I have no idea but i got so angry while writing when the reader got angry and all that just came shitting out.


	8. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You buy all the shit Red broke as well as a TV and some movies.  
> You regret not breaking more of George's bones.  
> You finally get to use your pocketknife.  
> You paint the house (Reds house)  
> It ends in a Paint War.  
> You have a shower then go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO!!! LAST EXAM AND LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TODAY SO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!  
> *slaps on table*

It had been a few hours since you and Red came back home and you had just finished shopping for food and furniture, now all that was left was the TV and movies.

Tapping the table to get Reds attention you show him a 55" TV.

"holy shit, are ya serious? thas massive, no"

You whine but read the reviews anyway. Fair price and lots of 5 stars so why not? The bigger the better so you can convert the living room into a cinema of sorts.

You show him once again and he sighs out.

"yer not gonna give this one up are ya? fine"

Proceeding to pay, you go onto the movie section and pass the phone to Red.

"You p-pick all t-the movies then, its o-only fair"

Even if you where in a coma for 6 years and there where many new movies released, you weren't entirely sure what they where about.

"how about horror? ya too much of a pussy?"

"N-nah, horrors ok"

Horror never really freaked you out. Sometimes you wonder if people just act scared because it was a horror movie. They weren't gonna come out the TV or happen in real life so why should it scare people. They where the wimps. Or where you just really insensitive?

"Get s-some c-comedy as well"

He huffs and you lean back on your chair, you really should thank Red for standing up to that bitch in the supermarket. Thinking about it, staring at her really wasn't going to do any good.

"H-hey Red"

He hums in acknowledgement.

"Thanks" you say and smile, a real genuine smile for once.

He looks over to you and shifts his eye ~~brow~~ bone (?)

"fer what exactly?"

"S-standing up to t-that bitch in t-the s-supermarket"

Someone hadn't stood up for you in a long time and it felt nice to be cared about. Yea, maybe him firing a laser thing at her wasn't the greatest idea but who cares?

"what tha fuck was her deal anyway? how are yha a freak?"

Ok, now it was your turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion. You point towards the scar on your face and then slowly motion towards your whole body.

"so? your a bit pale and have a scar. i'm a skeleton so I'm white and i have a crack on my skull."

Ugh, that reminded you of George. He did say that the too of you looked alike.

Your sour expression must have showed on your face as Red laughed at it.

"sound like lil' georgey don't I?"

Oh, god. You called him "lil' Georgey" didn't you. By no means was he "lil'" in fact he was at least 5 inches taller. Damn his stupid height, you should have broken an arm as well.

"but, uh. thanks as well. for, you know... protecting me when you fell and, uh, when that dick was comparing us to each over."

"Don't w-worry bout it. He's a t-twat and i k-know how b-bad it is being c-compared to s-someone else."

A violent shiver crawled up your spine which caused you to wrap your arms around yourself.

"gota few movies in tha basket. check'em out."

Strolling over you buy them immediately, everything will be delivered by next week.

"yer not checking them... ok"

"I t-trust you"

Red looks at you and then faces the table. Face blank.

Waving your hand in front of him (not too close) makes him flinch and you pull out some newspaper.

"Time t-to paint this m-mouldy l-lookin house"

Layering the newspaper on the floor you then carefully place the house onto it and pull out some bowls.

Walking through the living room you open the back door and into the shed.

It was a good excuse to see if The Door was closed and locked while getting some paint brushes.

Oblivious to the clacks on the cemented floor a small "whoa" bring you faltering in the bags for paint brushes.

If he came in a few minutes, no, seconds earlier he would have found out.

But he didn't so its fine.

Swivelling around with the newly acquired paintbrushes you see him gazing at the tools on the wall.

You weren't really one for gardening but one time you found an offer on a set so you bought them. They where handy when that one over-sized-bush-that-got-out-of-hand-and-oh-god-no-bush-should-get-that-big-wtf needed trimming (killing) and where just generally handy.

Shuffling past Red you make your way over to the door and hold it open for him.

Walking to the kitchen accompanied by Red you sat on the ground with the paint cans.

Bringing out your pocketknife and holding it up in the air you muttering under your breath "DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUNN". Flicking out the knife you pop off the can lids and mix it with a paintbrush, feeling satisfaction because you finally used your penknife.

Holding out a smaller version of paintbrush Red cautiously takes it, making extra care not to touch your skin.

Pouring the paint into bowls you start painting the walls a deep red with murky yellow outlining the doors and windows.

Time goes by until Red accidentally flicks some paint your way.

You both freeze and look at each over.

Feeling mischievous you dab some yellow onto his forehead and he has a glint in his eye. Oh, no.

"its on" he growls

So the Paint War commences. Many where lost that day, their poor souls painted on and many a moustache drawn on them. Their was those that where lucky and some that where unfortunately no,t as they had monobrows and beards painted on them.

What feels like hours later and laying on the ground you wheeze out

"Truce?"

Hearing a scoff you roll over to your enemy and laugh.

"W-whats up _sugar skull_?"

His breath hitches an he turns a nice shade of red, complementing the darker red and yellow.

"heh. nothing _dickhead_ just thinking if the house is ok"

Your pupils narrow as you sit up and pull out you phone. He drew a dick on your head, that asshole. When did he do that?

Dragging yourself over to the house you check on it, looks fine. Not even a splash of paint on it, so you hoped.

Deciding to let it dry, you lay back onto the ground, not caring if you got paint on you or your clothes.

"We h-have to wash y-you know otherwise t-the paint will n-never come out."

With an exaggerated sigh he lifts himself up and wanders over to you.

"you have ta get up as well"

You really just wanted to sleep, your arms ached and so did your spine from sitting up to long.

Practically jumping up your bones crunch and you let out a yelp. That hurt, should have got up slower.

Your just about to get out a bowl to let Red wash himself in when you think, why cant he just come into the bath with you? It beats refilling dirty water over and over again.

Glancing over to Red you notice him shifting around and looking away.

"Follow m-me"

Padding through the living room (careful not to get any paint on the floor) you open up the bathroom and turn on the bath.

It takes only a few moments to heat up and you let it run.

Red peers round the corner curiously and you bring out some towel for yourself and a flannel for Red.

Reaching into the boiling water you motion for him to come over and dip his phalanges in.

"uh, you do know i cant feel heat very well, i am a skeleton" he reminds you. Duh, of course.

Blushing to yourself you amble to your bedroom and grab Pj's as well as Reds clothes from the counter.

Once again walking into the bathroom you stop the flowing water and pull out some earbuds for Red.

You... didn't think this through either. How was he going to go in the bath, it was too deep and he didn't want to be touched.

"urm, Y/N. you know i cant get into that. its too deep, i'l just sink like a rock."

Nodding you think for a solution, bringing a bowl from the kitchen and submerging it upside down in the water it creates a small platform for him to stand on.

Stripping off your soggy clothes you let them plop onto the floor. You'll clean that up later and sink into the water with a content sigh. You can practically feel the tension and knots leave from your body.

Hiding your shoulders underwater you glide through it (pretending to be a shark) and peek at Red. He was still standing there but staring at you.

So you stared at him.

He continued staring at you.

Until you spoke: "You g-gonna get in or w-what?"

Seemingly out of his daze he mutters and quick

"don't look"

You don't really know what happened next, well, you do, he took of his clothes but you weren't looking because that was rude.

Only hearing a small

**Splish**

did you turn around to see a colourful skeleton. He somehow got yellow in his ribs so you gave him a earbud to clean himself off with.

As time went by the once clear water had turned some weird deep brown so you undid the plug and turned on the shower to get the last remaining bits of paint off your body to then spray Red which he did not appreciate at all.

You tried not to look at all the scars and breaks on the small skeletons body but couldn't help but wonder who did it. Couldn't do anything now though, he was here with you and that was all that mattered.

Drying off you give Red a flannel to clean himself with. You put on your Pj's and make your way over to your room, opening it you grabbed your favourite blanket and put it out on the ripped couch.

Better than nothing you guessed and told Red goodnight feeling slightly guilty that he had no bed or something more comfortable to sleep on.

Ehhhh, you could deal with all that in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now all the late nights and everything else is catching up.... I'm so tired...  
> and fuck titles, geez


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You view chapter 8 in Red's POV  
> Red has a nightmare  
> He wakes up and goes outside  
> He meets someone unexpected  
> They tell him about why they want to see if the stars are the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO ALL YOU DADS OUT THERE!!!!

* * *

Red's POV

* * *

 

He really thought she was going to be angry with him. He used a Gaster Blaster on someone, and in public. Any other owners would yell at him to not to use him magic, let alone where everyone would see.

Yet here he was, sitting on the table with her showing him a new TV she was probably going to buy, despite what he said.

"holy shit, are ya serious? thas massive, no"

It was way to big, it would turn the living room into a cinema... was that what she was trying to do?

She shows him the phone again. It was the same one, as expected, and he lets out at sigh.

"yer not gonna give this one up are ya? fine"

Passing the phone, he accidentally touches her and revels how soft her skin is. Not like bones at all, it felt gentle and smooth. As if touching silk.

"You p-pick all t-the movies then, its o-only fair"

"how about horror? ya too much of a pussy?"

He wants to scare her so much. Teleporting behind her wouldn't really be the best since she may send him back or yell at him. She seemed fine with his excessive swearing though. He had the feeling that she swore as much but then again she hardly spoke.

"N-nah, horrors ok"

He's gonna get the most terrifying movies he can get.

"Get s-some c-comedy as well"

Oh, geez. She liked comedy as well? Picking out some of his favourites he huffs. At least she didn't like all that mushy crap.

"H-hey Red"

He hums and picks out The Exorcist, maybe The Blair Witch Project would be her thing? Since it was "real footage" or whatever, hopefully she would get caught up and scare her shitless.

"Thanks"

Pausing, he looks up in confusion.

Oh stars, she was smiling. Not them crappy anxious smiles that creeped everyone out but a genuine one. A small smile, soft and gentle with grateful eyes.

Attempting to calm his inner turmoil he asks for what.

"S-standing up to t-that bitch in t-the s-supermarket"

Ugh, HER.

"what tha fuck was her deal anyway? how are yha a freak?"

She motions to her scar and then slowly towards the rest of her body. Ok... What was wrong with it? He didn't understand.

"so? your a bit pale and have a scar. i'm a skeleton so i'm white and i have a crack on my skull."

Hopefully she didn't have it for the same reason. Stars, no one should be put through that, even if he deserved it...

Her face scrunched up in thought and he laughed, she looked like someone shoved a lemon in her mouth.

"sound like lil' georgey don't I?"

He did point out the similarities and couldn't help but snicker at the nickname and conversation she had. Still... she did protect him when she fell when he was judging them.

"but, uh. thanks as well. for, you know... protecting me when you fell and, uh, when that dick was comparing us to each over."

An unreadable expression crossed her face.

"Don't w-worry bout it. He's a t-twat and i k-know how b-bad it is being c-compared to s-someone else."

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, face neutral. He knew that look and decided to change the conversation before it became too uncomfortable.

"gota few movies in tha basket. check'em out."

Walking over she immediately buys everything...

"yer not checking them... ok"

"I t-trust you"

She... trusted him? Why? He searched her face for anything that gave away she didn't but found nothing. No doubt. She 100% trusted him. Again why? He trashed her house, used magic in public yet she trusted him. He wasn't used to someone like this.

A hand waving in front made his flinch back, expecting some kind of blow he shielded his face and slammed his sockets shut. Crinkling made him peek open one socket, he saw her pulling out some old looking newspaper.

"Time t-to paint this m-mouldy l-lookin house" she mumbles to no one in particular.

He waits as she lays newspaper on the floor and put the house onto it. She then brings out some bowls and walk through the living room.

Hearing a door open caused him to become curious. Would she mind if he went through there as well?

Deciding why not he teleported to the now unlocked back door. It led to a nice sized garden and saw a shed. Walking over he saw it was also unlocked.

Seeing her shadow he went inside but couldn't help a gasp as he saw all the gardening tools on the wall.

They all looked new yet old at the same time. They where covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs where everywhere, obviously she hadn't come in here for a while. Or just too lazy to clean it.

She help open the door for him and they both walked into the kitchen.

They sat on the floor and she opened the paint can with her pocketknife. He knew she told him she used it for "emergency's" but he knew by the look on her face that this was the first time she used it.

Holding out a smaller paintbrush he made sure not to touch her skin this time (even if he wanted to feel it again) and start painting the house.

Soon the house was finished and they where just going over a few bits but he accidentally flicked paint at her.

Freezing he looked at her, expecting some yelling or something. Would she be angry? He didn't mean to it was an-

His thoughts where interrupted by a paintbrush swiping at his skull.

She had a mischievous grin and had just painted his skull.

"its on" he growled. If you wanted a Paint War, then let there be one.

Time flew by and they both lay on the floor, out of breath. Staring over he saw she had closed her eyes and though of the perfect idea.

Using his magic he hovered a paintbrush above her and painted her forehead.

Shoving his phalanges into his mouth to stop the giggles escaping he heard her ask for a truce.

Scoffing you wonder if she was like this all the time. With people around she was nervous and anxious. She shied away from any interactions with people yet here she was, having a paint war with him and talking. Sure, she could snap at people and not stutter but she did that to protect him. Him. Would she for anyone else?

He had to admit it was a nice feeling and wanted to know more about her, even let her touch him. After the past experience from Boss he never wanted to be touched. Too many bad memories that came with it however she, she related in the simplest of way. She stood rigid whenever someone used an authoritative tone like he did. She fidgeted with her hands until they were white from the pressure, the same as him.

"W-whats up _sugar skull_?"

His breath hitched and his thoughts came to a grinding stop. Feeling a blush form on his face he looked at her.

"heh. nothing _dickhead_ just thinking if the house is ok"

Her eyes narrow, sat up and pulled out her phone to get a good view of his masterpiece.

Closing his sockets he try's to make out what shes doing. Shuffles and a pause. She was checking the house? **Thud**. Did she fall over? Again?

"We h-have to wash y-you know otherwise t-the paint will n-never come out"

Uh, he didn't want to wash but he didn't want the paint to stain his clothes, or his bones for that matter.

Sighing he lifted himself up and shuffles over. She looked so peaceful there, even if her eyes had bags under them and arms kept twitching but still he knew she wouldn't he happy if paint stained her clothes.

"you have ta get up as well"

Jumping up and cracking her bones she lets out a yelp. She was getting out a bowl but he just stood there. The cracking reverberated throughout his entire being and his soul vibrated in pleasure.

He shifted nervously, trying to calm his speeding soul down and heard her ask him to follow.

She led him to the bath and turned it on. Motioning into the water, he laughs.

"uh, you do know i cant feel heat very well, i am a skeleton"

She blushes and walks out the bathroom. After a few minutes she walks back in and stares at the bath.

"urm, Y/N. you know i cant get into that. its too deep, i'l just sink like a rock."

Even if he didn't need to breath he liked the feeling of air passing through him. Make him feel... well, alive almost. He had been underwater before, one time he fell asleep in Waterfall and fell into the water (surprise surprise). That was a weird experience to say the least.

Wandering back into the kitchen he guessed (because of the noise she made) and places a bowl upside down into the water, creating a platform for him to stand on.

She immediately strips off which causes him to blush and look away. Did she not realise he was watching? Or could... watch... Whatever!

Hearing a content sigh he turns around to see her, she was submerging her shoulders into the water but it was covered in scars. Stars, who knew a human could have that many scar on just one place. Was the rest of her body like that? Was it worse? How did she get them?

"You g-gonna get in or w-what?"

Right, he could think about this later. Now he has a bath to get all the disgusting paint off him... he thinks he can feel some inside his ribcage which makes him cringe.

"don't look" he mutters, fully expecting her to ignore him but she turns away.

Feeling fuzzy he shrugs, takes off his clothes and teleports to the side of the bath and lowers himself in.

She passes him an earbud to clean himself with and starts to wash.

After a while the clear water turned an off colour so she drained the bath and sprayed each of them with water much to his displeasure.

Handing him a flannel he drys himself and quickly puts on the spare clothes while she wonders out the room. Afterwards he strolls into the living room and see's her bundle up a blanket and put it on the couch.

Telling him goodnight she stumbles away looking guilty and hes left alone with his thoughts.

He didn't like being left alone with his thoughts, they reminded him of all the other owners and memories he didn't want to remember.

So he attempted to sleep, but his thoughts left him awake, long into the night. The constant buzzing of his thoughts made him tired but couldn't do so as all the bad things flashed across his vision.

Focus, focus on something else. The blankets where soft and had a moustache pattern. It was worn and faded but showed how much she used it. Smelling it showed it needed a wash, the blanket smelt musty yet like she did... he convinced himself that was not creepy and felt his sockets fall slowly. Until, nothing.

 

 

 

 

_Pain blossomed from his ribs and he couldn't contain the shriek that pierced the air. A sinister laughing filled him with dread. He knew what was coming._

_"SANS, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT NOT BEING AT YOUR STATION. YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME, ALWAYS GOING OFF TO GRILLBY'S. IF YOU WERE LIKE ME THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN"_

_Yes, he knew. This was his fault. He was too scared to stay at his station because he KNEW Boss was coming round. He KNEW he would get in trouble yet he couldn't stay._

_"WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU, I SHOULD HAVE DUSTED YOU YEARS AGO. IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER THEN I WOULD HAVE DUSTED YOU"_

_He knows. He's so worthless, his baby brother has to look after him, the older brother. What type of sick fantasy had life turned into?_

_A sharp CRACK filled the room they where in and he clenched his teeth, letting out a small whimper. Boss had cracked his fibula and continued to swivel his foot about, causing his tibia to painfully creak._

_"YOU STUPID RUNT, MAYBE I SHOULD DUST YOU SINCE YOU CANT EVEN KEEP QUIET"_

_He gasped as he felt his soul summoned out his rigcage. It was beating fast but was murky in colour. It was dull compared to Boss's, his practically lit up the room it was in while his own only let out a small sheen, barely glowing._

_It was an ugly sight, scars covered it and he had to sew a few up with what little magic he had left. Sewing up a soul had been so painful he had to go deep into the woods of Snowdin to make sure he didn't wake anyone up with his screaming._

_"DISGUSTING, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW A SOUL CAN BECOME THIS PATHETIC"_

_Boss squeezed his soul and he couldn't breath. Squeezing the small inverted heart tighter he let out a strangled scream. Tightening his grip he continued with a sadist grin._

_Oh stars, he couldn't breath- it hurt stop- he's sorry- its his fault- makeitstop- pleasestarsmakeitstop- ithurtssopainfullhessorrymakeitstoppleaseohplease-_

**_Crack_ **

_He finally cried out as he saw the dim heart break into a thousand glass pieces and allowed The Void take hold him._

 

 

 

 

He woke with a start, magic blazing in his eye and items floating about the room. Hopefully he wasn't screaming while having his nightmare.

...

He, didn't think so as he didn't hear her steps or even movement.

Stars, he needed a cig. She left them in the side if he remembered correctly.

Teleporting up he grabbed the packet and shoved it in his pocket. She wouldn't mind him going outside for a quick one... right?

Teleporting once again he was met with the cool night air and darkness. Tonight he could see all the stars, normally he wouldn't be able to see them because he was in a room or too much light pollution.

Proceeding over to the middle of the garden while looking at the stars still he met with something soft and squishy. He felt around and it felt warm, soft like silk and smooth.

He jumped away when he was met with eyes and realised his mistake. Y/N was laid across the grass staring at him.

"Nightmare?" she whispered.

Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight and her pale skin seemed to glow making her seem ethereal.

"yea" he admitted in an equally hushed tone.

He laid back and stared at the stars.

"you?"

"Same b-but... i w-wanted to see if t-they where the same"

Raising an eyebone he ripped his gaze off the stars and onto her. She seemed sad yet had a nostalgic look.

"The s-stars i mean"

Growing more confused she turned over and laughed.

"You don't know w-why i was i-in hospital, d-do you?"

Shaking his head her smile lessened.

"Well... do yo-you want the long v-version? Or the sh-short version?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i managed to piss my dad off by closing a microwave :3 ALSO i dont really watch movies so i just googled them. if they arnt scary then meh... aanndd i just realised i might have to watch them to write about it for the story~~~ hahahah nope.


	10. The Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare  
> You go out to The Workshop but end up laying on the ground outside  
> Red find you and you tell him you wondered if they where the same  
> You tell ur life story'n'shit  
> Red gets nice for once  
> You trip over ur plushy and forget ur medication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO SIT FOR 4 HOURS FOR MY HAIR TO BLEACH AND COULDN'T WRITE A CHAPTER COZ THATS HOW AWKWARD I AM AROUND PEOPLE

You woke, jolting up and falling off the bed. Staring up at the ceiling in shock as you felt tears start to well in your eyes.

It was that dream again, how your parents shouted at you and told you no matter how much you tried, nothing would change. You were weak, useless, pathetic.

You needed to calm down before you caused yourself to have a panic attack. You chest felt tight, as if it had a spring in it and someone wound it up. Tight, oh so tight.

Maybe if you went outside into The Workshop you could calm down. Seeing all the things you worked on without your parents ruining it made everything familiar. Nothing changed, and that made you feel better. Even if just a tiny bit.

Lazily getting up, you rummaged around behind the computer, behind the wires, and behind the books to find a certain one. It wasn't unique in any way. A small notepad, only the size of your middle finger, with a starmap opened to complex drawings of machines. Opening to the middle page showed a key and you picked it out with care.

Slowly opening the door you realised that it was broken, it didn't even lock properly. How did you miss that? In the morning you'll fix that... if you remember.

Tip-toeing through the living room past Red you walked outside and basked in the cool night breeze.

Open. spacey. Breathing in the night air deeply did you then walk into to the shed.

Moving a few boxes you finally found the small door you were looking for. It was difficult to see without knowing it was there.

Using the key, it swung open. Oil and metal met your nose and you couldn't help but smile. Smelled like a safe place, home.

Viewing all your "projects" you frown. It wasn't like you were expecting it to be clean, but this was ridiculous.

Shrugging it off, you closed the door and flopped into your working chair, while picking up a few files.

You felt yourself relax and scanned over the paper.

Giggling you focused on it more. This was when you were more into something "normal". It was a sketch and diagram of a machine using a wind-up spring to create wind to blow balls out of a tube and hit, say: drums, strings and such to create a tune.

Putting it down you read another, this one was the one you were working on before everything became too much.

A small complex sketch and diagram showed a cat, much like the puzzle you and Red completed. This one you were particularly fond of. As a child your parents gifted you the puzzle and you had never got rid of it, even after all they did.

Feeling your mood improve you thought, “Why not try and fix it?”.

Everything was laid out how you had left it. The cat parts were still in pieces across the table, so you picked up the screwdriver and started working.

Half an hour passed (you had a clock on the wall since your parents nearly caught you that one time when they came over) and you felt restless once again. It wasn't that there were any problems fixing the cat, none at all, it was going PAWSativly brilliant, but you couldn't focus.

Sighing and leaning back, you glanced at the door.

Opening the door and locking it once again, you stumbled into the middle clearing of the garden and let yourself drop to the floor.

Staring at the stars you compared them to your memory. They were the same yet here you were, 6 years older. No wiser, yet less depressed. Maybe the thought of you failing suicide had yet to sink in? You hadn't had as many depressing thoughts but they were still there. Maybe Red really was helping? Hah, you only had him a day, he couldn't help that much.

Feeling small bony hands on your arm made you glance sideways. Red was staring at the stars yet trying to understand what he was touching without looking.

His bones were warm despite it being bone and they gleamed in the moonlight, making them look delicate and creamy coloured.

Small pinpricks met with yours and he jumped back.

"Nightmare?" you whispered as in not wanting to ruin the peace.

"yea" he whispered back

He laid on the grass and blinked at the stars.

"you?"

"Same b-but... i w-wanted to see if t-they were the same"

It wasn't a lie. A silence covered them and she could practically feel his confusion, so you carried on

"The s-stars i mean"

He made a small noise of confusion and you couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute.

Rolling over you hushed out: "You don't know w-why i was i-in hospital, d-do you?"

Shaking his head, you continue

"Well... do yo-you want the long v-version? Or the sh-short version?"

He thought over it and mumbled out a short "both"

"Heh, you m-might want to l-light a cig then, its g-gonna be long"

Bringing out the small packet he lit it with his magic and you watched in fascination as the smoke travelled into his ribcage and not pass through.

"W-well, short version f-first"

Holding the cig in his dangerous pointed teeth he hummed to signal he was listening.

"Two p-people with a VERY busy l-life had a VERY SELFISH d-daughter and a KIND son. T-the Mother decided t-to show her what she di-did and helped her i-into the b-business. But as i said earlier, t-the daughter was SELFISH and CRUEL unlike her sibling. She d-didn't want to work there, s-so the Father decided to show her what he did and he-helped her into the business but the daughter REFUSED o-once again. She didn't want to follow her Father o-or Mothers foot steps unlike her sibling. All the girl wanted was to r-ruin their lives yet the Mother and Father didn't g-give up HOPE. The daughter soon snapped at them and they were HEARTBROKEN. The daughter r-realised this and wanted to get out there lives for good. So f-for her parents, she decided to commit s-suicide and cause no more pain or embarrassment for them. Yet she lived, the parents c-couldn't deal with her anymore, so they left."

Silence filled the nights air again and you felt emotions flare in your chest as it tightened.

"The long version is v-very different from the short version"

A few minutes pass for you to calm yourself.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. She had a b-busy Father and Mother. They adored her sibling. He was n-nothing like her though. He was happy and smart but she knew be-better. He was CRUEL to her. He would insult her daily and point out what she would do w-wrong. The Mother and Father tried to get her into the b-business yet all she could do was "fail". It was her sibling that was p-perfect so everything she did was "wrong" because she could never be as g-good as him. One time she admitted she didn't WANT to fo-follow her parents path they had laid for her since birth and they got a-angry. Her parents started to shout at her, tell her how USELESS she was, h-how WEAK and PATHETIC she was. Soon the girl wouldn't stop thinking a-about ways to harm herself, to feel something else other than f-fear or numbness that followed her around like the plague. As she c-continued to cut herself in secret, the sibling found out and told the Father and Mother. They c-called her in and told her to strip down, to show all the s-scars that were left behind and asked why? Why did she do this? She t-told them their words were CRUEL and MEAN, yet they l-laughed at her. They told her she wasn't any use to them now that she was D-DAMAGED. They told her she couldn't even be married off, so they started to b-beat her. She was a good way to let off steam from all the failure that she caused. They c-came round periodically to her house that she m-managed to get, far away from them, destroyed all her p-possessions and beat her with them. The girl could no longer take it, she wanted to get r-rid of the fear she lived in daily. She tried to kill herself by not eating which only found her waking up in h-hospital. She cut down her arms and let herself b-bleed out, yet found herself in hospital yet again . Cutting no longer worked as she still felt n-numb and could no longer care for her health. So one day, she decided to end it all a-again and she knew how. She went to the Fathers work, which was situated on a tall building, went to his office, opened the window and j-jumped. It was i-ironic really. The girl finally wanted to go to his workplace to end it. He would be so proud yet she f-failed. Again, yet this time, 6 years had passed, not just a day or month. 6 y-years. Things had changed as time went by, her parents left her for good while m-monsters were released. People adopted them for some reason and she couldn't wrap her head around the idea, they were big and scary, weren't t-they? Yet her Doctor explained how they were made from HOPE, LOVE and COMPASSION. She decided to a-adopt one and see how things went. She was surprised to say that they were alike and seemed to get a-along. They both were nervous wrecks around people, yet she s-stood up to someone to protect him. She felt warm inside whenever he told her p-puns and how she loved the twinkle in his eye when she told one back. She started to feel again, however d-depressing thoughts still followed her around. She couldn't help it but t-time will tell how things go now. Hopefully him and the girl w-would become friends."

Silent tears fall down your cheeks as you remember everything they've done.

Red kept silent throughout the hole thing and for that you were grateful.

"i'm sorry they did that to yah. yer really nice gal and i'm thankful you to adopted me."

You look up and see drooping sockets stare at you and cig on the floor, long gone out.

"i know you've been through a lot of shit, so have i but 'm so, so glad someone as kind as you took me in. you've had crappy parents and had a bad experience but I wish you were my Ma, you are not like them. you are yerself and no one can change that"

He gets up and walks over to you. You make no move since your so exhausted and he wipes away your tears.

As far as you know this is the first time he's willingly touched you.

"i'm gonna try my best with dealing with my baggage, so you try and fix yours yea? if yer gonna touch me, just tell me. if your having thoughts of hurting yourself or anything else, tell me. we can get through this."

You nod and sniffle.

"Can i stroke you?" you ask in a feeble voice.

A few beats pass and he mumbles out a small,

"...yea".

Slowly reaching over as to not scare him, you use one finger to stroke his skull (avoiding the crack) and he relaxes into it. Your heart melts as he slightly nuzzles into you finger.

Smiling you pull away and get up.

"Lets try and g-get some more hours sleep. We'll figure th-things out in the morning... do you w-want me to stay with you on the couch?"

His eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"nah, i'm gonna stay outside a few more minutes."

"Ok, n-night Red."

He nods and you walk inside feeling drained. It takes a few attempts to open your door and when you do, you trip over something face first into your mattress.

Peeling yourself off you look around to find the offender.

You find the plushy No-Face on the floor and drag him up onto your mattress with you. He was quite big and you usually cuddled him when you had nightmares.

So you did, you hugged and wrapped a leg over him and felt your eyelids slowly close...

Oh damn, you forgot to take your medication. You could deal with it later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Soph for reading over it 'nnNNNN YEA... THANKS


	11. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reds POV on your life story  
> Red accidentally tells you he went in ur room  
> You decide the punishment  
> Red calls you Ma but still suffers  
> You find out Red wears glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to Soph for reading my stuff and dealing with awkward email's with me :3  
> Also shit suddenly went fast and red wears glasses (*WINK WINK WINK WINK*)

* * *

Red's POV

* * *

 

He didn't really know what version he wanted. The look on her face told him that they where both different viewpoints so after contemplating it he muttered out a short

"both"

An amused smile crossed her features before it turning bitter.

"Heh, you m-might want to l-light a cig then, its g-gonna be long."

He bought out the packet and pulled one out, lighting it with his magic and she watched in fascination. Humans where so easy to amaze.

"W-well, short version f-first."

He held the cig in his teeth and hummed for her to continue.

"Two p-people with a VERY busy l-life ...

...c-couldn't deal with her anymore, so they left."

That was . . . a twisted tale. He felt sorry for her, he knew she was the daughter but the way she phrased it was almost as if she was an item. Committing suicide JUST for her parents, there was another side of the story to this.

"The long version is v-very different from the short version."

Like he thought. He let her calm herself as had started to breath heavily and she kept a hand on her chest.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. She had a b-busy Father and Mother...

...Hopefully him and the girl w-would become friends."

Tears fell down her cheeks and he resisted the urge to tell comfort her. His cig was just finished but already gone out ages ago so he dropped it on the floor.

"i'm sorry they did that to yah. yer really nice gal and i'm thankful you to adopted me"

It was the truth, he really was thankful. From what he's seen she was kind and caring even if she got nervous. She didn't mind when he used his magic or broke her things, she even protected him.

"i know you've been through a lot of shit, so have i, but i'm so, so glad someone as kind as you took me in. you've had crappy parents and had a bad experience but i wish you were my Ma. you are not like them, you are yerself and no one can change that."

As embarrassing as it sounded, this was also true. He had lived all his life with Boss and he wasn't exactly a comforting person. He admired her after all that happened. After all the failed suicide attempts she's still here. She still adopted him (even if on a whim) and bought movies and a TV for him. She didn't give up, even when pushed and bounced back to who she was. She had not given up hope. And for that, he truly admired her.

Without thinking, he got up and wiped her tears.

"i'm gonna try my best with dealing with my baggage so you try and fix your yea? if yer gonna touch me, just tell me. if your having thoughts of hurting yourself or anything else, tell me. we can get through this."

He's going to try and deal with his touching problem while you deal with memories. Maybe both of you can help each over with the nightmares but he doubts that since he cant touch her. He wants to help and knew you could also help him.

She nods and sniffs.

"Can I stroke you?"

He freezes and thinks it over. She wasn't going to hurt him. She just told him her life story so she wouldn't hurt him.

Remembering how her skin felt across his bones he shivered and mumbled out,

"...yea."

She slowly reached over and uses one finger to stroke his skull. It felt warm and smooth. Gentle and caring. He couldn't help but relax and unconsciously nuzzles into it, basking in the warmth.

As she pulled away he had to suppress a whimper from the loss.

"Lets try and g-get some more hours sleep. We'll figure th-things out in the morning... do you w-want me to stay with you on the couch?"

She was offering to keep him company? Because of the nightmares?

"nah, 'm gonna stay outside a few more minutes."

He needed to think about everything otherwise his skull would explode.

"Ok. N-night Red"

Nodding, he watches her stumble into the house and close the door.

Thinking back on her story, he noticed that she didn't stutter as much. Guess that when she emotional she doesn't think about and it all comes out. Just like with George.

Lighting up another cig and taking a drag, he couldn't help but touch his skull where she pet him. It was nice.

He could get over the bad memories of Boss. He felt like he could deal with her touching him. She trusted him and he trusted her.

Stars, he had only known her for a day and he already trusted her. How would things turn out?

Flicking the cig away he teleported into the living room and yanked his way up the couch.

Things would be fine, he could start by letting her pet him in the morning or something and let things go from there. She wasn't gonna hurt him.

Remembering the soft touch it lulled him to sleep, free of any more nightmares.

 

* * *

Your POV

* * *

 

Waking up you sigh, you regret not taking any painkillers because now you had a massive headache and felt nauseous. Might as well take them sooner than later so they kick in.

Bringing No-Face with you, you stumble out of the room and into the kitchen. Sitting No-Face on the table (only to flop over on his side) you fill a cup and down it with some painkillers.

Feeling groggy still, you decide to make some coffee. Might as well make breakfast since you felt hungry.

Turning on the radio you start to digging through the fridge to find some bacon and start to cook it, humming while waiting for the kettle to boil.

Unbeknown to you, Red walks in and teleports to the table, sockets still closed, and walks straight into No-Face. Him falling over created a

**Clack**

of his bones meeting the wood, alerting you.

You stop humming immediately and swirl round to see him staring blankly at to masked face staring back at him.

He slowly reached out and felt it and after a few seconds, mumbled out:

"so thas what it was."

Fully wakening you stomp over and stand over him.

"What w-was that?"

Also fully awakening from his tired state, he realised what the sentence pointed out and curled into a ball.

"Can yo-you repeat t-that, please?"

The ball began shaking.

"Red?"

The shaking ball began to slowly vibrate across the table creating a symphony of clinking.

"i d-didn't mean to! i s-swear! the door was open!"

He mistook the silence for an accusing glare and tried to shrink into himself.

"i only saw your room for a m-minute and didn't move anything, i swear! i saw you having a nightmare and then you hit the floor so i fell backwards and stumbled on it! i recognised the feeling of the toy. i didn't know i wasn't allowed in there! im sorry Ma!"

The vibrating ball and you froze. Still glued to the stop you see Red moth agape and sockets blank.

"o-oh shit im-"

"It's f-fine."

Again, silence.

"Y-you can call me that. If you w-want. Yesterday y-you said said that you w-wished i was you mum, th-that's ok. I can be if you like. I'm not s-sure how a parents are m-meant to act for obvious r-reasons, but id like to be your m-m-mum."

Slowly, oh so slowly, Red uncurled and sat on the table with a shocked face.

"are ya sure, you don't mind? if i call you that?"

Shaking your head you genuinely smile at him.

Looking down at the table, skull ablaze, he mumbles out a quick "thanks Ma" and you internally squeal from the cuteness.

Grabbing No-Face you huddle on the floor and smoosh your face into him and let out the rest of squeal (silently) that you couldn't contain.

Jumping back up you couldn't contain the big stupid grin on your face and coughed.

"Even if you d-didn't know, that means you wont g-go unpunished".

Utter dread filled Red's face and you felt kind of bad. You weren't gonna hurt him or anything.

Telling him to hold No-Face (to the best he could) you run into your room and rip out the computer and monitor. Dragging them into the living room you plug it in and start it up.

Searching for "In The Night Garden" you click on a link and plan to make Red watch a few episodes.

Calling the quivering mess over, you pat a cushion you placed down and he sat on it. Using the blanket he used last night, you cover him creating a Red-burrito (Redito?) and play the video.

Leaving him alone to suffer you decide to clean up the mess in in bathroom.

Grabbing up the stiff clothes you sift through the pockets and pick out your penknife and torch. Squeezing it to make sure nothings left you find something in Reds jacket.

You pull out a small pair or dark round glasses a inspect them. They're covered in paint so you wash them in the sink and dry them.

Setting them down and putting the clothes in the tumble dryer you wonder how Red even needs them. Its not like he has any eyes. But then again, he's a magic skeleton.

Wait... how did he put them on? He has no ears. Maybe he has to tape them on? You burst out laughing and cover your face of the absurdity of the idea but sober when you cant think of any other way they stay on, well, other than magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u know that i watched In The Night Garden when waiting for my parents come home coz i broke my foot? #typicalweekend


	12. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red POV of suffering  
> You and Red watch Sherlock  
> Tim texts you and now there's gonna be a "playdate"  
> You decide to get some stuff for Reds house  
> He gets scared of the door at the end of the corridor, ONCE AGAIN  
> You get some smol furniture  
> Red wants to help but forgets his glasses are in the wash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOMMMMGGGAAWWWDDD. i got lost watching Sherlock halfway through.  
> ugh, and chapter titles

* * *

Red's POV

* * *

 

It had been about, stars, he didn't know how many episodes in. A new episode had just started playing from the playlist Y/N put on.

When she told him he was still being punished he expected physical pain. Something he could deal with, something that was normal but THIS.

He just couldn't.

She also wrapped him up all nicely and left. What if he teleported away? Did she trust him that much? He supposes he should stay here since he went in her room...

A weird floating thing came down from the trees making fart noises. What was its name again? Something stupid.

How did that thing even work? It had all those oars or whatever and "just flew"? It was a children program.

He watched in silence as a ball came bouncing over the hill and internally screamed. How did that work?! It rolled and then started bouncing again, higher and higher. Where were the physics in that?! And why would you teach that to a child?

The ball passes a tiny house and small creatures come out from inside. The presenter takes his sweet ass time to count how many there and only to find there's some missing.

He felt his non-existent eyes roll to the back of his head and vouched to listen.

Strange noises and the presenters voice lulled him into a daze until he heard a joyful laugh.

Wondering what the hell was going on, Y/N walks in and settles next to him.

The ball comes over the hill once gain towards this blue bean thing and weird girl/daisy thing. It bounces from tree to tree and he cant help but get annoyed. Where? Was the gravity?!

"You s-suffered enough yet?"

He turns to stare at her and deadpans "im sorry, i understand the _gravity_ of the situation now. i wont ever go into your room again. please spare me from any more torture"

She laughs and changes the video. After changing it she runs off to do something and it plays men with guns and war. Another man wakes up out of breath and starts crying.

It wasn't one of those mushy crap things was it?

Y/N ran back in, wraps herself in the blanket and plopped next to him again. Carefully lifting the pillow he was on, she placed it onto her lap and surrounded her arms round him.

"This is one of THE best series you w-will ever watch. I would wait for the TV to come but im an i-impatient bitch."

He sits back and relaxes into her embrace while watching "THE best" series.

It was ok. It was about a man solving a string of murders and the latest victim was a lady in pink.

...

Ok, by the fourth episode, he was practically screaming who could be the culprit and Y/N kept telling him to be quiet and giving not-so-subtle hints.

By the eighth, you and him where humming along to the [theme tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZABO1mNuSc) at the top of their lungs and she choked a few time since she hadn't used her voice in years.

A phone's ringtone made her stop the video and put him on the floor.

Feeling the lack of warmth on his back he whined but stopped when she turned around in shock.

Smiling she carried on to get her phone and wandered back in.

Sitting back to her position she wiggles about to get comfy.

"Calm d-down Sugar, i didn't m-mean to _rattle your bones_ "

He grumbles out "you didn't Ma, i though you would get _bonely_ without me and reminded you."

"No _bones_ about t-that, i missed you s-so much"

Feeling embarrassed he hid deeper into the burrito while she checked her phone.

"who is it?"

"Tim" is the short reply he gets.

Seeing as hes not getting any other explanation he peers over the blanket and looks at the text.

 **Tim 3:28PM**  
Heya, just wanted to check up to see if you where alright. You haven't pushed yourself too much right? o(^▽^)o

 **You 3:30PM**  
I'm fine. I went to the shops yesterday and got into some trouble but we managed.

Both of you carried on watching the episode when Y/N phone went off again.

 **Tim 3:31**  
Oh no! You didn't hurt yourself right? ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ

 **You 3:31**  
No I'm fine. Reds also good, he's opening up to me and hasn't caused too much trouble. How about you?

 **Tim 3:32**  
I'm fantastic!!! (*≧∀≦*) So is my Bitty btw! He really want to meet you and Red v(￣∇￣)

 **You 3:32**  
I don't mind if you guys coming over. Its nice to have some company.

 **Tim 3:33**  
Well I cant refuse that, now can I? I'm coming over tomoz then if you don't mind （๑✧∀✧๑）. It can be a "playdate" for the Bittys!!! I cant wait (★^O^★)

 **You 3:33**  
See you tomorrow then.

She was ok with Tim coming over? It made him feel... angry for some reason. He could ignore it, it wasn't his choice to decide if she allowed him into her house.

But a "playdate"? What the hell was that? He knew the Tim had a Bitty since he kept bragging about him whenever he came into the pen but what type was he? Honestly any other Bitty annoyed him since he is an Edgy.

"We sh-should, um. Start decorating the i-inside of your house."

She was letting him decorate the inside of the house as well? Wow.

"'k"

Crawling out the burrito, he teleported into the kitchen and heard Y/N scoff.

"Your s-such as _lazybones_ "

Shrugging he opened the door to see the rooms bare and walls fresh with white paint.

"Um, is it ok if i o-open the front? So i can help out p-painting the inside?"

Muttering out a quick "sure" he saw the whole front open up and a face peering in with curiosty.

"Woa, its pretty s-spacious isn't it? Here, i'll leave the paint here. I'm gonna g-get something real quick."

She ran off and he was left alone with the paint. Deciding on the top right room to be the bedroom, he grabbed a paintbrush and started to paint the walls a light red.

When he had just finished he heard the creaking of a door. Did Y/N leave her door open again? He should probably close it so she doesn't think he went in there.

Walking out into the corridor, he noticed the cold, stagnated air and the silent atmosphere.

Meandering over to her bedroom door he notices it shut (still broken though). So what was that noise?

Checking the other door in the hallway reveals there all locked.

Creeping over to the door at the end of the corridor, he see's its open a fraction.

He should close it. Should he though? This door was locked and felt weird but this was probably his only chance to check whats in there.

**Thump**

He scrambles back and teleports to the safety of his house.

...  
  
He was a pussy, how could he get scared AGAIN of a simple door? Sure it may feel weird and creepy but that was it!

**Stomp, Stomp Stomp**

Uh, what was that?

**Stomp, Stomp Stomp**

It was probably Y/N coming out from the room.

**Stomp, Stomp... Rattle**

He certainly wasn't prepared for her to come out from behind him and whisper out

"Boo"

at all.

He let out a distressed screech and backed into the corner of the soon-to-be kitchen area while readying his magic.

She let out a gasp and quickly put the things she got on the table and went to comfort him but stopped halfway.

"May i t-touch you Red?"

He hesitated but let out a small nod of approval and she carefully, oh so carefully, stroked his skull.

"I only went to get f-furniture for you room Red, i was in the h-house the whole time. Don't be scared"

He made an unintelligible noise that even himself didn't understand (something about not being scared and furniture).

She looked at him with those big soft shining eyes and slowly began to extend stroking down his spine as well as his skull.

If she was in the house the whole time means that means she wasn't in any room he checked in. She was in the room at the end of the corridor, right? After all, it was unlocked and open.

His tension soon melted away and his mind focused on the soothing movement of her hand on his spine.

"Here" she gently said and put some things in front of him.

It was a wardrobe and bed with a bedside cabinet.

"I, um. Made these b-before i adopted you and h-haven't used them. Hopefully they w-would be handy for y-you instead."

He took a deep breath and stood up. Opening the wardrobe, it came up just above him but not too high. It had coat hangers already inside and draws below to put other things in.

Walking over to the bedside cabinet he also opend it up and there was some paper and pens. There was a lamp on the side (which looked glued on) but the wire coming out from behind it showed it would actually work if plugged in.

Finally, drifting over to the bed he toppled onto it and inhaled the scent of home, his home. The bed design itself was plain however the mattress was heavenly. He felt like he could fall asleep now.

A small giggle interrupted his nice thoughts and he looked up to see a very happy Y/N. She was smiling down and beamed at him when she saw he was looking.

"I'm glad you like it so m-much. I could made some more th-things to fill your house with if you w-want?"

She made these? And she was offering to make more. She really was sweet and he wondered what else she could make.

Burrowing his face into the pillow again he mumbled out "Oh, yes please Ma" and struck a thumbs up.

Once again she chuckled and he heard her open the back door.

Some time went by as he was awoken by soft movement made by the bed and grumbled.

The bed kept on moving, slower this time, he sighed and rolled over on his side.

Y/N was there with gears and screws everywhere. Bits of wood, plastic and metal strips where scattered over the floor where she sat.

She had her tongue sticking out ever so slightly in concentration and she picked something up and placed it in the room he was in. It was a desk, complete with a moving chair.

She must have moved him as he was in the corner of the room and he was covered by the duvet.

Sitting up, he watched her in interest. She was currently making something in a small black block. It had circuits , wires and bits coming out of it.

Noticing he was awake and watching her work, she placed the block down and smiled at him.

"How w-was your nap Red?"

"great, its a really soft bed"

She hummed and looked thoughtfully at him.

"what you makin now?"

She picked up the block and a screen. Placing them in front of him he gasped.

"a computer? i can just use yers! if you don't mind, that is."

He bashfully looked at the floor. Most humans don't want him on their computer since it was "private".

"Nah, i don't m-mind you using mine. You might want some privacy or s-search something that you might find embarrassing to a-ask me."

He nodded but felt a little spoiled. Something too embarrassing to ask her?

"I don't mind what you ask me, whatever about or whenever so don't make that face Red"

Looking up showed a hurt expression on her face and he immediately denied to ever being embarrassed about asking her any questions in his mind.

"i will ask you any questions that i don't understand"

Deciding to change the subject he studied the black box and screen.

"did you really make all these. there fantastic!"

Her checks turn a rosy colour and she looks at the black box.

"Yea, but i don't n-normally work on something l-like this"

He makes and "oohhh" sound and walks over to it. Opening it up shows a motherboard and some other bits, from the looks it was nearly finished. How long was he asleep?

Talking about what type of CPU and RAM she used, he carries on talking to her, suggesting new ideas to later try out.

After a while, she was finished and just had to make a mouse and keyboard. She offered to make him some speakers to play music on and he said he would help her build it.

If he was helping out then he needed his glasses to see the small parts. Feeling around his pockets, he couldn't find them. Oh right, they where in his other jacket in the wash.

In the wash...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF U DONT LIKE SHERLOCK, THEN U CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF :D


	13. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightamre and forget Tim's coming around  
> You and Red watch TV  
> You see all ur scars when having a shower  
> Tim comes round with Blueberry and he's fucking adorable  
> Tim and you have a serious talk and watch TV  
> You have some unexpected visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been feeling out of sorts so excuse if there's any mistakes and the short chapter.  
> ALSO, i have prom tomorrow~

Waking up was your least favourite part of the day. Especially being woken up by nightmares that your brain wouldn't let you forget.

Glancing over to check your phone you sigh, 3:21AM. Great.

Deciding that your not going to get anymore sleep you huff and flop out of covers that have covered you and onto the floor. Might as well get up and do something productive... or lay here feeling like trash.

Picking yourself up, you shuffle over into the hallway and accidentally walk into the wall.

You needed coffee, stat. Without it you where a bumbling mess that wasn't quite aware of what was going on but just enough to know how bad you were.

Nearly kicking and falling over the miniature house on the kitchen floor you put the coffee machine on, making sure the settings were on black.

Waiting, you listen. Tiny high pitched snores resonate from the house and you cant help but chuckle at how cute it is.

...

Are you forgetting something? You feel like you are. Oh right, medicine and... something else...

Grabbing the painkillers and other pills you pop them in your mouth while picking up the mug filled with bitter liquid and take slow sips.

Sighing in content you turn around and see white pin pricks curiously staring at the drink.

"Morning Red, did i w-wake you?" you croak

"morning Ma, nah yah didn't. jus 'nother nightmare. no biggie"

Frowning you ponder if there's anything you can do to help. Well, its not you'll be much use since you have nightmares as well but you want to help him.

"so whens Tim commin round?"

Oh crap, that was it. You weren't sure what to do when guest come round. Should you bake a pie or something?

But then you remembered, you cant cook for shit so you gave up.

Shrugging you open up the box filled with mugs and cutlery. Picking up a miniature mug, you ask if he wants a drink.

He nods and you wash it out with warm water and fill it with milk. Placing the mug into the microwave you wait.

Coffee wouldn't be good for him right? He might have already had some before but you didn't want to take the risk. A hot chocolate may help him fall asleep again and if he had a nightmare at least you where here to wake him.

A ding pulls out of your thoughts and you dump hot chocolate powder into the mug. Mixing it with an equally as small spoon you bring it over to him.

He smiles a mutters a quick "thanks" before taking a sip and savouring the taste.

"How about we watch a f-few more episodes of Sherlock before getting r-ready for Tim, Sugar?"

He hums in approval and makes no attempt to move. Grabbing the blanket, you take the mug out his hands and wrap him, making a Redito.

The look on his face tells you he's in absolute bliss, he must really like being a burrito.

Holding onto Red with your and his mug you move into the living room. Landing with a plop you start up the computer and start playing the video where you left off.

Giving the small mug to Red again he snuggles sleepily into the blanket. Oh, how you wish you could record him. He was just so fucking cute.

 

* * *

Le time passes~

* * *

 

 By 9 you though that it was time for a shower. Slowly putting the Redito onto the sofa you made your way to the bathroom.

Without Red there you could examine your body as much as you wanted. Turning on the shower and stripping off you looked in the mirror.

It was horrible, you had scars everywhere. On your ribs, legs, arms, face, stomach. Everywhere. It was as if someone just repeatedly cut you for weeks and then just let them heal.

Sighing you go into the warm shower and wash your body and hair.

After finishing the long shower you wring out your hair wrap yourself with a towel. Collecting the pj's, you make you way to your room and change into a baggy hoodie and way-too-big trousers.

Walking back out you peek around the corner at Red and see him still sleeping nightmare-free. That's good.

While standing there considering what to do next, the doorbell rung throughout the house.

**Ding-dong**

Red flinched awake and you smiled at him.

Hurriedly walking over to the door and opening it you where met with an over-excited Tim and just as excited Bitty.

"Y/N! Its good to see you again! This is Blueberry, my Bitty I showed you before."

A small Bitty came out from Tim pocket, happiness and energy practically radiated off him.

Feeling a small tug on your trousers you look down and see Red hiding behind it.

"HEY THERE, I'M BLUEBERRY BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE. TIM TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU!"

You winced at the volume of his voice. Blue was loud, very loud.

"Oh? I hope w-what Tim's been telling you h-have all been good."

Blue frantically nods while saying "OH! OF COURSE, HE WAS TOLD ME HOW HAPPY HE WAS THAT YOU RECOVERED!"

A big smile found its way onto your face. He was such a cutie.

Moving out the way to let them in you see Red eyeing them up still behind your leg. Giving him an encouraging grin you close the door after Tim and Blue.

"D-do you want any t-tea? Coffee?"

"Oh, just tea for me and Blue will have milk if that's ok."

While they sit down you get 4 mugs (two of them for Red and Blue) and put the kettle on. Filling both mugs with milk you pass it to Red and Blue.

"SO WHATS YOUR NAME?"

"uh, n-names Red kid"

Red was obviously not having a good time. Blue was firing questions at him non-stop and Red was sweating while fiddling with the cup.

A few minutes pass and you listen to Blue's loud voice and Red stuttering, a ding startles you out of your daze and you make the tea.

Placing the now steaming cup of tea in front of Tim you sit down take a gulp of yours.

Your... not sure what to do now. Never really been good around people and having them in your house means you cant walk away (or hide).

"Hey guys, how about you two go and play. We'll stay here."

"Just going to chat that's all" he adds noticing Red worried glance at you.

He gives a pointed glare at Blue.

"And Blue? Don't break anything or go where your not meant to go."

Blue jumps up and yells "MWEHEHEHEHE. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND Y/N, ESPECIALLY AROUND THEIR HOME."

Aww, bless him. You really did have a sort spot for him, even if you just met. He was just too adorable.

"I t-trust you sweetie, go have f-fun with Red"

He 'MWEHEHE'd and lifted his arms up to you. Not sure what to do you follow your gut and lift him up carefully. He was so light (not that you could compare him to red) and was oddly warm.

Placing him on the floor you hesitate before giving him a pat. To your surprise he giggled and hugged your hand.

He. Is. Just. So. Cute. You had to stop yourself from squealing, once again and laughed.

"I PROMISE I WONT BREAK ANYTHING Y/N!"

And off he ran. Looking over at Red you see him staring at you with an unreadable expression. Noticing your stare he got up and teleported to where Blue went.

The atmosphere turned serious and Tim looked you straight in the eyes. Uh oh.

"Y/N, we need to talk"

Straightening up in your chair you nod. Why? You didn't know to be honest.

"I'm sorry but I went around and did some research on you."

You stiffen and slowly nod.

"I found out that you have repeated suicide and harm yourself. I know you suffer depression and anxiety as well. The pills i gave you at the hospital are just for minor depression and painkillers. These will anti-depressants will not help you."

You stare at him blankly. Its not like you had them before so anything will help though you but you haven't really been numb or thought about cutting yourself. But then again, it was literally 2 days after waking up.

"I also found out some... unsettling things about your family. I know what they've been doing to you and I wish I could do something to help. But now that they've... yea, they wont be bothering you anymore."

He takes a moment to bring something out his pocket and slides it over to you.

"This address goes to a help clinic, it will help you find ways to keep ahold of yourself however I also recommend going to a Doctors so they can prescribe something. I know we only met a few days ago but I really want you to recover. It will be hard to overcome this but I will be here, so will Blue, and so will Red. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call. "

Both of you sat in silence while you processed what he said. All you could manage was a quiet "Thanks".

"Come on, lets go to the living room and watch something. I cant cope with seriousness that long."

Nodding you pick up your mug and stuff the paper into your pocket while making your way over to the living room.

 

* * *

 Le time passes watching TV with Tim~

* * *

 

Tim is a nice guy. Even if he was overly friendly and found your puns and jokes annoying, he was nice company. He was just... nice. That's all that came to you when chatting to him and you found yourself becoming more relaxed around him as time passed.

Just as you where about to get into a heated discussion about Harry Potter the doorbell rung.

**Ding-dong**

Getting up you make your way over to the door and open it. It showed a very angry George with two other people, police men.

"Miss.Y/S, we have come here today to question you about assaulting Mr. Clutterbuck. If you would be kind enough to let us in for questioning, that would be great"

Oh, my god. George called the police on you, could you say it was an accident? No, that wouldn't work. It was in self defence? That, now that could work. But still, you warned him before about talking to you again and you certainly weren't going to go back on your word.

So smiling, you opened the door further to let them in and saw Tim, Blue and Red worriedly glancing around the corner.

"I think it would be best if we got out of your way. Excuse us Y/N, we'll be going now. Give me a call if anything happens or you just want a chat. Don't forget what I told you though. Come on Blue"

Blue climbed onto Tim hand and jumped onto his shoulder while Red made his way over to you and grabbed your trousers, hiding behind them again.

"BYE BYE Y/N AND RED. IT WAS NICE PLAYING WITH YOU"

"bye kiddo" replied Red

Nodding and waving you say "See ya B-Blue, bye Tim"

When they walk out, you close the door with your back to George and the police and a malicious smile forms on you face. A crazed laughter bubbles in your throat and you have to fight it down.

You hoped that they wouldn't get too anxious or do anything silly but giving them a good scare would be great.

Breathing deeply and replacing the grin with a hopefully normal smile you turn around and say

"Well, w-what c-can i do for y-you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *furiously eats Doritos*  
> SO YEA  
> THIS WAS DIFFICULT TO WRITE COZ I DNT ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT HELPS WITH DEPRESSION BUT IT MADE ME GUILTY SO NOW IM GOING TO THE DOCTORS FOR MINE :'O  
> so nervous (-。－；)


	14. Spiralling Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a nightmare and has a hot chocolate  
> He turns into a Redito and has a good dream  
> Tim comes over and Red is scared of Blue  
> Red gets jealous of Blue  
> Red generally has a bad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapterrrrr~~~~~~~

* * *

Red's POV 

* * *

  
Something boiling bought him out of his light sleep induced with the usual nightmares.

Boss's screaming rung throughout his skull as he teleported outside his house to see Y/N taking a sip of black liquid. What was that? His other owners had that as well, but wouldn't let him have any.

She sighed and turned around, just noticing him.

"Morning Red, did i w-wake you?"

Her voice was deep and gravelly from just waking up, a nice sound but the bags under her eyes showed him that she didn't have a good time sleeping.

"morning Ma, nah yah didn't. jus 'nother nightmare. no biggie"

When she frowned and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. It really was nothing since nightmares haunted him since... forever. He was used to them even if he was sick and tired or always being scared of everything. It was normal.

Deciding to change his thoughts before it went spiralling down he asked when Tim was coming round.

He watched as her face light up and if he reminded her (which he had knowing her) to worry, to sulking and then settled on a shrug.

Pulling out a mug she offered him a drink. While he nods he watched her wash it out, fill it with milk and putt it in the microwave.

The room is filled with comfortable silence, apart from the microwaves hums, and he study's Y/N face. It was filled with curiosity and he once again wondered what she was thinking to make that face.

The microwave goes off and she dumps way to much hot chocolate powder into the milk. Pulling out a spoon and mixing it, she passes it to him.

Thanking her and taking a sip, he felt the tenseness leave his body. Stars, it was a good to have sort of warmth to distract himself from the nightmares.

"How about we watch a f-few more episodes of Sherlock before getting r-ready for Tim, Sugar?"

He hums blissfully unaware of what she called him. That would be great but he felt so content just sitting here drinking hot chocolate talking to you.

She grabbed his mug out his hand and wrapped him into a blanket she picked up.

Oh stars, he could get used to this. A warm drink and soft blanket around him to keep away the nightmares. He swore this was heaven, especially Y/N giving him a look of adoration with those big empty yet oddly glistening eyes and soft smile.  
She cradled him in her arms and made her way over to the living room. She landed with a thump but he didn't mind. His mind was wandering to the heat seeping through his back. It felt so warm, so gentle, so loving. He decided this was his favourite place.

He felt sleepy already and moved about to get comfy, but admired the smoothness of the blanket and rubbed his head against it. He welcomed it as it rubbed against his rough bones and felt all fuzzy inside.

Listening to the video play he couldn't help but sulk as he was going to miss part of the episode. Y/N wouldn't mind if he watched it again would he?

Letting his mind wander, he felt his sockets slowly close. He dreamt about warmth, soft blankets that wrapped him just right, like Y/N did, and gentle loving hands that caressed his skull and spine.

 

* * *

 

His peaceful sleep was interrupted by a loud

**Ding-dong**

He flinched and expected someone to come barging into his room, kick open the door, and yell at him about how lazy and worthless he was but he wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the Underground.

Glancing at his owner, she gave his a reassuring smile.

He was fine. Boss wasn't here. He was having a nice dream about... something. Something nice, he remembered. It was soft, warm and gentle touches and he wouldn't mind more of it.

A voice bring him out his thoughts.

"Y/N! Its good to see you again! This is Blueberry, my Bitty I showed you before."

Tim, right. He was coming over to see how Y/N was doing. Honestly, he was a bit offended. He could look after her, he was an Edgy, known to not bond quickly as they were always on edge but she was a character he got well with.

He saw another Bitty peek out of his coat pocket. He could feel the happiness bounce off him. Looking at Y/N, she seemed as shocked as he was.

Feeling the sudden need to hide, he teleported behind her leg and gripped onto it. He was never good around people, especially those who were happy-go-lucky. They were so annoying. it showed how much of a downer he was and it made his anxiety skyrocket.

"HEY THERE, I'M BLUEBERRY BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE. TIM TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU!"

His head buzzed as an imaginary figure stood before him. Too loud, way too loud. He didn't like it.

"Oh? I hope w-what Tim's been telling you h-have all been good."

He better not have told him why she was in hospital, he would be going on for ages at her and he couldn't deal with his loudness.

He excitedly nodded his head while saying "OH! OF COURSE, HE WAS TOLD ME HOW HAPPY HE WAS THAT YOU RECOVERED!"

Checking to see how she was doing he watched in horror as she smiled a big goofy grin on her face.

He DID NOT like him. What was his name again? He wasn't paying attention. Erry? Berry? There was something before that. B something Berry. Whatever, not like it mattered.

Y/N smiled encouragingly at him... she expected him to got on with the kid, didn't she? Damn it. For her.

"D-do you want any t-tea? Coffee?"

"Oh, just tea for me and Blue will have milk if that's ok."

He teleported to the table where Tim and the kid was but moved further away than need to be.

Milk, the kid wanted milk, should've expected as much. If he could choose any drink, it would be mustard 24/7, but also Baileys. Baileys was far up his list, his previous owner just kept the stuff laying about and just took gulps of it every now and then.

She passed him a mug and he saw the kid looking at him. He huddled closes into himself and felt the fluff of his jacket on the top of his temporal bone (top of your ears area, [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f2/80/63/f28063e99c7fc5bfd4b2fe270bd50480.jpg))

"SO WHATS YOUR NAME?"

Loud, too loud.

"uh, n-names Red kid"

He had long finished his drink as the kid kept asking him questions. He had to stop himself from saying Boss a few times. He felt suffocated, just a few minutes ago he was having the nicest dream of his life and now he was sitting here, a mess. He was sweating and his breaths where coming out short.

Focusing on something else and only partly on the questions, he examined the cup. It was a soft teal colour with white polka dots on. He started tracing the dots and pushed hard into it whenever the kid asked him a question.

Pain, pain was normal. He could focus just a little whenever he did that, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to pick his radius and ulna. He could focus then, but he wasn't sure how Y/N would think of it. Plus, there where guest around as well.

"Hey guys, how about you two go and play. We'll stay here."

He worriedly glances at Y/N. While he was thankful of Tim sparing him anymore question from the kid, she would be alone with him and he would be alone with the kid. Why couldn't they just leave? What would happen if they did something to her?

"Just going to chat that's all."

Just a chat. Ok. Just a chat, shes fine. He would just have to act for the brat.

"And Blue? Don't break anything or go where your not meant to go."

"MWEHEHEHEHE. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND Y/N, ESPECIALLY AROUND THEIR HOME."

He tensed. 'MWEHEHEHEHE'? Too loud, too close. While the kid was happy, he was too close to Boss, too similar.

"I t-trust you sweetie, go have f-fun with Red"

He watched in horror again as he 'MWEHEHE'd and Y/N picked him up and placed him on the floor. She hesitated before she pet him but then he hugged her hand.

He felt his soul and magic flare up but dropped it as she laughed. She looked so happy.

Perhaps, she wanted a Bitty that was like that? Happy? With no problems? Someone who could help her with her problems instead of trying to deal with their own baggage. She HAD called the kid sweetie, while she always called him Sugar as a way to tease him. She gave the kid that nickname with a smile, not a snicker.

He felt his soul drop as he though of her giving him back and getting a new, cheerier Bitty.

He heard bone clack against the tiled floor. He was in a daze, all he heard was the muffled voice of the kid. He wanted to not feel numb. He wanted to pick his ulna so badly. To feel here, to focus. He hated this this feeling.

Noticing that Y/N was looking at him concerned, he teleported out the room.

He needed to feel whole again, to feel there. He couldn't go to his house because it was in the kitchen, he respected her privacy as much as he wanted to listen.

He was in the living room and saw the kid walking down the hallway. He needed someplace quiet, away from everything. The bathroom.

Teleporting to the bathroom he locked it with his magic and pushed up his sleeve.

Sitting on the cold floor he started to absentmindedly pick at his bones and let the flakes of bone flutter to the ground.

He watched, entranced. If he kept picking his ulna and radius, would his arm fall off? If he kept picking would his phalanges file down? Would she notice? Would she care? Would she send him back if she knew? Would she find out if she saw the bone fragments and flakes scattering the floor? Would she just think it was talcum powder since it WAS the bathroom? Does it matter if she sends him back? He was used to it. But he was so fed up of everything. Couldn't he just end it? It would make everything easier, for her, for him.

He stopped that train of thinking and got up. She had trusted him to babysit the kid, he could deal with this later. He winced as he pulled his jacket down his chipped ulna and radius while his phalanges felt sore.

Using his magic he lifted the mess he made into the toilet. There was a lot, it made him wonder how long he was in here for.

Using his magic once again he unlocked the door and teleported out into the corridor.

Wandering to each door and trying to open them only lead him to Y/N room. That was the only door unlocked (broken) but the kid wouldn't go in there... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom was uh, ok? No alcohol D: but we had unlimited sweets so i sat on a wall, hyper, and me and my friend told everyone if we hated them or not and laughed.


	15. Draws and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finds Blue  
> Blue embarrass Red  
> Red reads some of your books  
> Blue embarrasses Red again  
> Red finds out humans have skeleton  
> Red and Blue hear the door and police  
> Blue leaves and Red teleports to your side but can tell something's wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS EVERYONE I NEVER THOUGHT THAT THIS WOULD GET THIS MANY HITS, KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS

* * *

Reds POV

* * *

  

He slowly peeked around the corner. Y/N didn't say anything to the kid about not going in her room. She does know the locks broken, right?

Creeping in, he hears a shuffling. The kids definitely in here... somewhere. Hes not entirely sure where since its like a hurricane blew through.

In fact, it looked like it was even messier than before when he came in here. How does that even happen?

Hearing a shuffling again, he tries to listen so he knows the general direction and succeeded in finding the draws to be wobbling. The kid must be in there.

"kid"

Shuffle, shuffle, a giggle

Shuffle, shuffle

"kid" he asks a but louder.

A loud giggle erupts from a draw and it slams open

"kid, get out here" he growls

A small head popped out the draw and beamed at him.

"HEY RED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Uh, this kid.

"yer not suppose ta be in here, its Y/N room. it was locked but its busted at tha moment"

The kid makes a confused noise and tilts his head.

"WHY IS THE LOCK BROKEN?"

How the fuck was he supposed to know?! She only adopted him two days ago!

"dunno, found it like that when i came here"

The kid hums but doesn't come out of the draw. He waits but can feel his patience running thin.

"HEY RED"

"wat"

What now? He'd had enough of this little shit already and its only been a few minutes.

"WHAT ARE THESE?"

The pulls out some sort of material and throws it on the floor.

Its a bra.

"uh. uhhhhhh. thats a bra kiddo"

This kid was far too innocent. Sure he might not have realised that Y/N was a girl, but still, not knowing what a bra is?

"WHATS IT FOR? IT FEELS NICE AND SOFT"

He then proceeds to bring a few more up and hug them all.

This was embarrassing for him to watch. He felt his magic pound against his cheekbones and looked away.

"thas normally something private for humans, especially girls. so you shouldn't, uh, do that?"

The kid whines and continues to hug the underwear. Stars, he might as well let him have his fun. He could use him as an excuse to look about her room.

Well, he had already looked about her room before. He knew most of it.

Deciding not to look at the books since he could move a bookmark or rip and page so she would notice, he studied No-Face.

He was quite creepy but also, in a sense, cute. Yes, he was cute. He was at least 5 times bigger or more than Red himself. Long noodly arms that where too thin for the rest of the body where sewn on.

Hesitantly, he picked up the arms and wrapped it around himself. Crawling up on top of No-Face he laid down and wrapped himself with the noodly arms again. He was really soft and smelt like her.

A 'MWEHEHEHEHEHE' and childish screaming bought him out of his daze and he teleported off.

He stared at the kid again and saw he was now in the draw below. The kid flung something over the side and Red saw it was panties.

Not dwelling on it any longer so his blush and magic could calm down he looked at the books again.

If he used him magic, he could lift the pages and not rip any. If there was a bookmark all he had to do was remember where it was and put it back.

Giving into his curiosity he flipped open the first book he saw. It was about mechanisms and engines. As he was a scientist Underground, he knew a lot about The CORE and sciency stuff, but that all involved magic. Something that simply ran on resources without magic was just... strange.

Flipping through a few more pages he felt lost. It was all so complicated. As much as he hated to admit he, he need something easier so he could at least comprehend the basics.

Slamming shut the book he opened another, this one was closer to her desk. It was about games, nearly all of them had circles around them and had faces next to them with some notes.

 **The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**  
:D  
Good, nice graphics. Open-world

 **Don't Starve**  
:|  
Unique graphics. Repetitive. Good mods, Multiplayer

 **Assassins Creed: Syndicate**  
:D  
Fantastic. Just yes

And so forth. There was another few magazines sprawled out on a random page and by the looks of it, they were circled as well.

She must have had a lot of time to have played all these.

He sort of wanted to play... he could play games with her later. When the kid and Tim left, yea, that would be nice.

Opening another book, this time on her desk, he see's words spread out across the page. It looked like a dictionary but had what looked like hand movement.

Sign language, she was learning sign language. When he was in the underground he was thinking about learning it as well but back then if you lost your voice or stopped talking it was because you were weak. No one would hear you scream. No one would be bothered to know what he was saying so he gave up not long after.

Closing the book slowly he made a mental reminder to learn some since she might want to speak to him in sign. Or so he knew what she was saying to someone else. You never know what she might say without him knowing.

Deciding this would be the last book to look at, he opened it on a random page and saw a diagram on a human, showing all their internal organs. He cringed, this was, uh, weird. Looking at the opposite page he saw a skeleton... inside a human.

What.

Did they have a skeleton inside them? How come he never knew?! Humans did have teeth... they also had a structure similar to him. And had hard looking bits of skin. He supposes that where the skin is the thinnest.

Flipping the page again he sees the muscles and tissues that hold together the skeleton. Gross.

A small piece of paper is on the page, sitting there innocently. Picking it up he see's its got a skillfully drawn diagram on it. Its the same as the jigsaw puzzle he completed on the table except this one has arrows pointing to parts of the cat and childish handwriting.

This was done a while ago, or Y/N had REALLY messy writing. Placing the note down carefully he used his magic to open a random page and place his finger on part of the page.

It was about human hair. Oookkkk. This was weird. He quickly scanned the page and saw a whole bunch of crap that he couldn't be bothered to read.

Something about human hair being soft, especially with girls. Something else about what 'conditioner' was made of. What the hell was conditioner?

Shaking his head, he thought about Y/N. Did she wash her hair everyday? He never touched it before, or anyone's actually. He would never sit on anyone's shoulder since he was touching them. She wouldn't mind...right?

A loud

**Ding-dong**

Startled him out of his thoughts and saw the kid fall out of the draw.

Heh, finally.

"come on kid, lets find out whas happenin"

The kid nodded vigorously and ran over to to door but a stern voice made both of them stop in their tacks.

"Miss.Y/S, we have come here today to question you about assaulting Mr. Clutterbuck. If you would be kind enough to let us in for questioning, that would be great"

He and the kid ran quietly (he just teleported but no on needed to know that) to Tim and peeked around the corner.

Y/N was standing there smiling politely and opening the door to the men and... George.

Sensing the tension in the air, Tim explained "I think it would be best if we got out of your way. Excuse us Y/N, we'll be going now. Give me a call if anything happens or you just want a chat. Don't forget what I told you though. Come on Blue."

'Nice move but what did he say?' he thought as the kid scrambled onto Tim's hand and jumped into his shoulder. He teleported behind Y/N leg and held on. He could practically feel her nervousness and anger rolling off her in waves.

He pulled a small bit on her trousers to show he was there for her. She seemed to control herself more.

"BYE BYE Y/N AND RED. IT WAS NICE PLAYING WITH YOU"

"bye kiddo"

"See ya B-Blue, bye Tim"

Everyone watched as Tim walked out the door and she closed it after them.

A crazed look takes over her eyes and a malicious grin that takes over half her face takes place of the polite smile. If looks could kill, she would be able to kill anything right now. He could feel the murderous intent from her but she quickly stopped it.

She breathed deeply and blanked her face, a small forced smile once again slipped over the other smile.

She turns around and asks "Well, w-what c-can i do for y-you?"

Something was off. Something was really, really wrong but he couldn't help but feel... excited to see what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Soph again for being an amazing person!!!


	16. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Red is about to have a bad time but George has one instead  
> and you and Red cuddle. kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK. WHY U DO DIS NINTENDO OR WHATEVER. WHY U LEAVE THE UK TO SUFFER WITHOUT POKEMON GO :'o  
> \\\\*SOBS GROSSLY*\\\

Being the calm and collected person you are and ignoring the inner turmoil in your mind, you pull out a enough cups for everyone.

"Would y-you gentlemen l-l-like some tea w-while we dis-discuss this?"

Both policemen hesitate before nodding in unison.

"Just tea please ma'am"

Turning you attention to George, you see the smug little shit grinning at you.

"Yes, I'd like a coffee. Semi-skimmed, two teaspoons of coffee and two spoons of sugar."

Oh, if this was how this fucker was gonna play it, your not sure you can last. And holy crap, this wasn't a coffee shop! He can get the same instant stuff all your guests had! (not that you had many...)

Waiting for the kettle to boil was tense. You could almost laugh at this situation, here you were making special-ass tea for the person that dissed you and as a result, broke their leg.

Maybe you could mess with George's coffee... Not the police's, that would make things worse and they hadn't done anything to you.

You get one the _most fanciest_ looking mugs for George and think of what you could do to mess with it. You could spit in it? That would be too obvious. Make the water WAY too hot but then its not like you could. The kettle had a safety temperature of sorts so it wouldn't get too hot. Add too much coffee powder? Still to obvious, they where practically watching you make it! Swapping the sugar with salt?

Now you were onto something.

But how? They would see you swap it however as you scan to see where the hell you put the salt, your eyes meet a certain set of pin pricks.

A smile plays on your lips at you see his mischievous one. Red wanted to fuck George over as well and you knew how he could help.

"T-two sugars, r-right George?"

He clicks his tongue but otherwise makes to other remark apart from a mumbled "Yea"

Opening up a cupboard with the (probably out of date) instant coffee you grab it but also push forward the incredibly-conveniently placed salt behind it.

Watching in interest, you see the salt be enveloped in a soft red glow and levitate in front of your chest.

Slowly walking over (so they don't see a magical levitating salt shaker), you put teabags in their respective cups and dump the coffee powder into the _fancy_ mug.

You have to hold back laughter rising in your throat as you see Red navigate the salt and sugar out their containers and swap them over.

Filling them all with boiling water and squeezing out the teabags you put them on a teacup plate so they can cool down (don't want another incident of melting the bag in the bin) and add milk.

Placing the cups down on the table you motion the policemen to sit down while they wait.

Making sure that you move as **SLOWLY** as possible you walk over to the single mg left. You **SLOWLY** mix the coffee together and **SLOWLY** add the _semi-skimmed_ milk.

Lazily walking over to the cupboard again you SLOWLY put the instant coffee away and watch yet again as the 'salt' hovers onto the shelf.

Slightly turning so George could get a full view of you adding the 'sugar' you measure out two spoonfuls and add them, making sure to **SLOWLY** add them.

Fighting off yet another rising laughter in your throat as George sighs irritably you put on a polite front and place it onto the table, opposite you.

Sitting down you, lean on the table and cross your arms. Red teleports behind your arms and tightly holds onto you while hiding. Poor guy must be a but freaked. Or waiting for George to sip the ' _fancy_ ' coffee. Probably both.

One of the police cough to draw your attention.

"As I've said before, Mr. Clutterbuck has reported you of assaulting him and we wish to hear your side of the story"

God, this was gonna be a drag. You fucking warned George and here he is, in all his smug glory. That bastard would pay.

Using the most _convincing_ , most _serious_ , most _calm_ AND _polite_ tone you can (while your brain is thinking of way to crush this asshole) you explain what happened (leaving out the threat about beating the shit out of him after). Except you may have... twisted the truth a little. So instead of waking him you 'tripped' on him. This may not have been a lie however it caused some veins to pop out his big forehead.

Said trip over George caused him to trip over you arm get his leg caught on your crutch. So no, of COURSE he didn't see Red, of COURSE he didn't insult him!

Oh, poor little George **> =)**

He looked like he was about to say something but you smiled at him, sickeningly so while Red showed himself a little. Waiting him to say something wrong so he could attack.

The police must not care what happening or are oblivious to the whole thing because they just sipped there tea.

Well that is until all of you hear a cupboard slam shut just the other side of the room.

Both of the police look at each over but shrug while George just ignores it.

Hearing something scamper behind them and into the corridor make everyone snap their heads round to follow the sound and you cant help but smile.

They were trying to keep an eye on things. To see if they could help or protect you. How cute.

"M-must be Red r-running about. He g-gets nervous a-around people."

You internally scream that its true for you as well. Sensing your tension Red tugs on your sleeve before hesitating and wrapping his arms around yours to the best he can.

Aww, he was trying to make you feel better. You smile and feel your heart melt.

Both police look at you. You can feel their tension now yours has gone. They feel like someones watching them. Its true.

You quietly snicker as you look at George. His eyes are the size of saucers and coffee has dribbled down his chin. He must have drank some when they walked by. He either chocked from the fright or from the salt.

"Careful, y-you don't want t-to annoy them"

Now its the police's turn to stare at you. You smile and dismiss any questions by adding,

"I'm v-very sorry about c-causing you to trip and f-fall George. I'm not s-sure what to do to m-make it up to y-you."

He smiles showing his teeth, its more like a snarl than a smile.

"That's fine, if i could just have a work with you in private after the police have gone that would be great"

You nod and stand while Red teleports in the living room or something. George also gets up and wanders into the living room like he owns the place. Prick.

The police also nod and stand, they look relieved they can finally go and you lead them to the door.

You have a bad feeling about leaving Red alone with George but hopefully they would do something.

Saying your goodbyes to the police you sigh out and slide down the door. Damn, being around people really made you stiff. Even if George was a stranger, he was a dickhead stranger that you happened to break the leg off so you could act more natural around him.

Standing up straight you try and think rationally. Perhaps you could give him a good scare. Yeah, he wont bother you or Red after that. And if he did... then he would be less.. unfortunate... about the matter at hand.

Stepping into the living room, time seems to slow down. George was there with a very frightened looking Red. He was just about to hit Red.

That motherfucker.

You knew Red could teleport away and also knew you said you would just scare him. This was just another way of scaring him, you suppose.

You grab his arm before it could even move and twist is back. REALLY far back. So far back that it makes a snapping sound that's followed by a shrill scream.

"You know, i though i m-made myself fucking clear about w-what would happen if you s-spoke to me or Red a-again, yea? And here you are, not only w-with the police, but also t-trying to HIT Red. You've got some balls."

You hear gasps and something hit the floor. Red.

Quickly kicking George in the legs, he falls to the ground and you hurry over to Red. He was breathing fast and bloody red tears where streaming down his skull.

You don't hesitate or ask, you pick him up and rock him back and forth making soothing sounds.

"Shhhh, its fine Red. I'm here. He cant hurt you. Its fine. Shhhhhh"

He slowly calms his breathing and rides out the attack but doesn't let go of your hoodie he manged to grip.

You needed to deal with the twat sitting on the floor with a disgusted look on his face.

"Red sweetie, i need you t- go somewhere safe or in my p-pocket ok? I'm gonna d-deal with, uh. The issue at hand."

He nods and slowly lets go. He doesn't teleport but mumbles out a small "pocket Ma".

Smiling softly at him you gently place him in your pocket. Thank goodness you had hoodie that had massive pockets.

"You know what George? I a-always though you where an ass. As i s-said before, i don't care what you do to me, b-but Red. Oh, that a-anther story completely. In fact what was my last w-warning i said? Oh yes, it's gonna c-cause a femur problems that you may n-not find humerus. So-"

You continue with a smirk.

"-let's find how l-long you last, lil' Georgey."

Walking over he shuffles away but you don't let him. Kicking him down so he's on his back you kick again. Your legs were weak still but that didn't stop you from trying again. Or again. Or again. Until you finally succeeded in breaking a few ribs.

Sure, others might find this sick, twisted. But you protected the things you had, things people could take away. You protected them to the best you could, even if it meant being a bit... harsh.

Smiling, you take his other arm and slam it down at and awkward angle. Hearing a satisfying snap and scream you let go, despite the grusome act, your grin widened.

"Well lil' Georgey. I'm gonna p-play a game, ok? I'm gonna lock the f-front and back door. I'm also gonna u-unlock some other door. Only one way l-leads out. But there's a catch. Things are... here, if you will. F-find you way out before they do."

You feel a manic smile take your face and sanity cloud itself in your mind.

"H-hickory, dickory, dock~  
The mouse r-ran up the clock~  
The clock struck one,~  
The m-mouse fell down,~  
Hickory, dickory, d-dock.~"

You smile bigger and feel it streth your skin unnaturally.

"Run lil' Mousey"

Running out the room you lock the font door and keep on running through the house. Unlocking some doors while leaving some locked. You even unlocked the stairs to the top floors which you haven't been in in years.

They wouldn't really harm George, only scare him. A lot.

There was also no way out either. Why would a competently normal house have more than a front and back door. I mean geez. You would let him out when he fainted or something.

... Did you leave the window open? Hopefully he wouldn't fall out... Was it on the floor above? Heh.

Closing the door to your room behind you and sitting in front of it to stop him from opening it, you wonder if Red ok.

You flinch when you hear George scream in the background. Damn, that was quick. Or was it him trying to move his arms? You DID leave the doors closed so he must be scrabbling with the handle with broken arms, using his head/mouth or ramming into them.

Oh well **=)**

Curling into yourself as if protecting the most valued thing in the world you gently pull out Red.

He had calmed down now, his skull was stained with red tears and was hiccuping. He still hadn't realised that you had taken him out but you held him close to you heart.

It seemed to snap him out of his daze and he stared up. Giving a small smile, you start stroking his skull.

"Heya, its f-fine now Red. We're i-in my room. Only us. We're safe"

That seemed to calm him down some more and he looked like he was gonna to ask where George was.

All you did was smile and carry on stroking him skull nodding.

A scream pierced the air and you felt Red tense. He helped you when you were tense so now you where helping him.

"Shhhhhh, its just George. Leave him a-alone for now. Don't teleport o-out until i say so."

He nodded slowly and both of you relaxed.

Viewing you room you see some bra's and such on the floor. Did Red and Blue?

Looking at Red you see him curled up against you chest and clutching the hoodie. He had fallen asleep, must have taken a lot of energy out of him.

But still, who went in your underwear draw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\lays on floor in a puddle of tears\\\  
> WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY


	17. Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reds POV of trolling George  
> Red acts for you and he hugs ur arm  
> He wonders what else is in the house  
> George disses you and Red has some flashbacks back when he was with boss  
> He's sorry  
> Red has a panic attack and hides in your pocket  
> Red listen to you heartbeat and falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol its been a while. i AM gonna carry on writing since ive got some stuff planned. ive had family issues that could literally change my life but now its sorted. some good things, some not. ive had to act 'ok' and 'fine' with everything but its difficult. my 'happy usual self' had, uh. a breakdown while talking to a friend and i admitted everything i felt and lets say things got serious and i regret saying anything. OH, and i also had my birthday :D yay?

* * *

 Reds POV

* * *

 

She was acting weird, well, more than usual.

Sure, you and him trolled George into making a salt crappy coffee but he could see her restraining herself a lot.

Every move she made was careful, precise.

After she and the police talked about the incident, he felt her anger felt his own magic rage around inside him, to be let out.

He saw George about to say something and had to dig his phalanges into his palms to stop himself from summoning a gaster blaster right there and then. Peering over Y/N, he glared at him, daring him to say something.

The police where acting... strange as well. They weren't this oblivious and stupid where they? No. There was something else. He could feel their souls nervous energy.

Flinching back into hiding behind her arm from the cupboard he looks at the worried glances from the police officers.

They shrug, uninterested while George ignores it completely.

That's until everyone hears running in the corridor and he feels his magic flare up and looks at her. She was smiling, not like she was before, but a soft, caring smile.

What the fuck was going on?!

"M-must be Red r-running about. He g-gets nervous a-around people."

Guh, good job no-one apart from George saw him behind your arm. Guess he'll play along but he can feel how tense she is.

Tugging on her sleeve, he hesitates before wrapping his arms around hers. She practically melts into it and snickers when she looks at George. He has the most stupid fucking face he's ever seen.

"Careful, y-you don't want t-to annoy them"

THEM?! What? Was he living with something else?! His thoughts raced a thousand miles a minute but stops when Y/N start to stand.

Teleporting away so the police don't see him, he settles on the back of the couch.

George walk in. Shit.

"Ugh, there you are freak. I bet you enjoyed watching us being used like that disgusting."

 

_"UGH, DISGUSTING. I BET YOU LOVE BEING USED LIKE THIS"_

 

His breath caught in his throat even if he didn't have lungs. He sounded like boss, even if he wasn't yelling. It was the same.

"Do you even know why she went to hospital? She fucking tried to commit suicide even though she's been pampered all her life. How worthless."

 

_"YOU WORTHLESS RUNT, I'VE LOOKED AFTER YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME. DO YOUR JOB AND GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE"_

 

"Pathetic! Couldn't even look after herself, just an attention whore that wants someone to notice her. Did you know she stopped speaking for a while and did this... thing...with her hands but then started speaking again soon after? How weak, can't even speak."

 

_"CANT EVEN LOOK AFTER YOURSELF FOR A FEW DAYS. STARS, DO YOU WANT ATTENTION THAT BADLY? WHY WONT YOU SPEAK, IF YOU DON'T SCREAM THEN SOMEONE DEFINITELY WONT COME AND SAVE YOU. HOW WEAK"_

 

"no, shes not weak. shes much stronger than you, punk."

He was shaking so badly, his bones were rattling and had to press his phalanges into his palms again.

"Oh shut up will you. Not all of us have had a nice comfy life and had to rely on our parents or _monsters_ to look after us"

"she. does. not. have a 'nice comfy' life. do you even realise why she did those things in the first place. assholes like you pushed her over the edge. maybe you should be the one to die?"

George scowled and stomped over. The couch shifted with the thumps and he had to hold on so he wouldn't fall off. How much did he weigh?

"Listen here _scum_. You, _freaks_ , shouldn't even be allowed to live up here. YOU should be the ones dead. The only thing stopping me from dusting you is that police are involved"

That was a lie and they both knew it. She was scary. He was scared. But that's not what his mind was focusing on right now.

 

_"LISTEN HERE TRASH. I DON'T KNOW WHY I LET YOU LIVE. YOU WASTE SPACE AND I HAVE TO CARE FOR YOU ALL THE TIME. WEAK TRASH LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST BE DUSTED. I WOULD HAVE DONE SO IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER OTHERWISE I WOULD'VE A LONG TIME AGO."_

 

He couldn't. His bones where practically creating music by this time and his usual grin was a grimace. He felt his eye lights dim to practically nothing as he peered at the towering individual.

George raised his fist to hit him and he didn't react, too afraid to move. He would teleport away but boss would be pissed if he did. Might as well accept the inevitable.

 

_"SANS, WHY ARE YOU SO USELESS?"_

 

He's sorry

 

_"CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?"_

 

Sorry

 

_"PATHETIC"_

 

s o r r y

 

_"WORTHLESS"_

 

**s o r r y**

 

He felt something hit him and his sharp gasps hurt his throat. Wait, no nothing hit him, it was the floor. He couldn't breath, was he being strangled? Was he dying? It hurt. Stop.

Feeling around while his sockets burned with unshed tears, he felt something soft and gripped it. Something was making soft noises that calmed his erratic soul and he listen.

He calms down but the tears don't stop flowing leaving trails of blood red down his skull. He can't get away from the memories and his skull feels like its splitting apart. He felt exhausted, these attacks always did.

"Red sweetie, i need you t- go somewhere safe or in my p-pocket ok? I'm gonna d-deal with, uh. The issue at hand."

Oh, stars no. He couldn't be alone now, no matter how gross he felt. He nods and lets goes of her hoodie, missing the touch already.

"pocket Ma"

She gently places him in her enormous pocket and he snuggles into it. It was warm, he was safe. Away from boss.

But stars, he felt tired. Listening to you malice filled words he felt a small spark of... something. She was like this because she was protecting him. These words where meant for anyone who hurt him and he felt fuzzy.

He drifted into a half-sleep daze and wondered if you would let him touch your soft skin again.

 

**Da-dum**

 

**Da-dum**

 

**Da-dum**

 

What. He focused on what the noise was and saw she had placed him on her chest. Was this where humans have their heart? (I was tempted to say doki doki lol)

Staring at her face, she smiles and idly rubs his skull.

"Heya, its f-fine now Red. We're i-in my room. Only us. We're safe"

Was George... dealt with? He was just about to ask when her smile seemed to become more genuine and she nodded.

A inhuman scream pierced the air and he wondered the the fuck was going on. Was that George? What was going on? Was he hurt? What was the noise? Did something happen.

"Shhhhhh, its just George. Leave him a-alone for now. Don't teleport o-out until i say so."

As much as he wanted to know he knew he shouldn't know. Not yet at least.

Slowly nodding you both relaxed and he listen to the rhythmic beat of her heart. It was so soothing, it showed she was here and was alive. The hoodie was soft but not as smooth as her skin. It smelt like her and he couldn't help but wonder how creepy that was. Smelling your hoodie. Whatever, it was nice and he felt himself start to fall asleep again but this time it was a deep, deep sleep that comforted him.

A sleep without any nightmares and he felt safe for once. He felt cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spins* sooo yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	18. Gosh Diddly Darn Glowing Stomachs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ IT U SHIT, IM TO TIRED 4 A SUMARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERROR, GET OF THE FUC-FRESH STOP- RED, PLZ. INK I THOUGHT YOU WHERE THE GO- PAPYRUS WHATS HAPPEN- SSAAAANNNNSSS  
> GUYYYSSS HOLY FUCK GET OFF I NEED TO POST A CHAPTER  
> Edit: ok so i was chatting and most of u guys dont know what shimejis r? So this is what i was talkin about up there when they where in mischievous mode and kept stealing my windows and hanging on my mouse. Here is the tumblr page for your own!!!  
> http://undertaleshimejis.tumblr.com/

* * *

Red's POV

* * *

He woke wrapped in a something he hadn't fallen asleep on and jolted up in confusion, however, he just happened to fall out and crash into the floor.

Must've fallen asleep when Y/N was comforting him, how embarrassing.

She left him in her room which worried him as well. She locked (still broken lock though) the door and she just left him here?

Deciding to go out in case she thought he was snooping, he walked by the drawers and into the corridor.

Shit, he forgot to clean up after the kid came and all her underwear was out to show the world but... there was none. She must have cleaned it up which means he has some explaining to do...

Damn it...

Teleporting to the kitchen, he wonders what happened to George. She was kinda (VERY) acting weird about the whole situation and when she mention 'they'. Well, that was the icing on the cake.

Who were 'they'? Would they harm Y/N? Him? Were 'they' friendly? Are 'they' living in the house? Are there more than one? Exactly how many?

So many questions.

Hearing some shuffling and murmuring in the living room he started to walk over however he stopped in his tracks when he heard what Y/N was saying.

"Hey there chum pal friend buddy pal chum bud friend fella bruther amigo pal buddy friend chummy chum chum pal I dont mean to be rude-"

Holy fucking shit what was going on and why was she- what was- just why- wat?

"-my friend pal home slice bread slice dawg but I gotta warn ya if u take one more diddly darn step right there-"

WHAT IS GOIN ON HE CANT- WHY- WHAT THE FUCK- SHE- WAT- WHY- IS THAT GEORGE? CAN HE EVEN WALK AFTER ALL THAT SCREAMING? CAN HE WALK? IS HIS LEGS BROKEN? DOES HE EVEN HAVE LEGS ANYMORE???

"-im gonna have to diddly darn snap ur neck and wowza wouldnt that be a crummy juncture huh?"-

WAT. WHY. HE, UHHHHHH. A CRUMMY JUNCTURE????

"-Do u want that? Do u wish upon yourself to come into physical experience with a crummy juncture-"

HE'S ALREADY IN A PRETTY 'CRUMMY JUNCTURE' SO WHAT THE FUCK.

He slowly realised that he was actually hyperventilating by now since he couldn't understand what THE FUCK was going on.

"-because friend buddy chum friend chum pally pal chum friend-"

AND WHATS WITH THE FRIEND CHUM PAL FRIEND SHIT.

(i imagine he looks like this lol )

 

 

"-if u keep this up then well gosh diddly darn i just might have to get not so friendly with u-"

SHE WASN'T EVEN BEING MEAN?! SHE WAS BEING FRIENDLY?!

"-my friendly friend friend pal friend buddy chum pally friend chum buddy."

ok.

Ok, humans don't normally say that 1. for no reason (unless their a psycho or mass-murderer) 2. its against what humans think/believe or whatever 3. its creepy as fuck.

AND she didn't stutter a SINGLE TIME so she was serious... or SOMETHING. What was she warning him about not to take a step to? Is it something important?

Peeking around the corner of the door frame into the living room, he saw nothing except another door that's slightly ajar. He was sure it was locked earlier.

He saw stairs leading up so this house (mansion more like), must have another floor, why hadn't she been up there and why had it been locked?

More murmuring and whispering came from the door, probably from Y/N and George talking but he wanted to know what was happening so he crept to the door.

Climbing the first step he heard footsteps coming down and he cursed his luck. At least he could teleport here now whenever he wanted.

Teleporting over the couch he laid there a pretended to be daydreaming.

Soon after Y/N came down with a blank smile and George come down with her, he bolted upright and stared at him, waiting for him to do something.

George just looked at him, started crying, and repeatedly apologised.

He just stood there, shocked. What, what had she she done, to get him like this? Was it those.... things? Had they done this? If so, what did they do?!

"I t-trust that you understand w-what happens if you talk to us a-again, yes?"

George whimpered pitifully and nodded.

"Y-y-yes, I'm sorry I won't t-talk to you guys a-again"

She smiles and nods as well.

"Follow m-me"

They both head into the kitchen and he hears the front door open. Whispering, deciding he may as well listen, he teleports behind the cupboard to where the salt is.

"-ot a p-peep of what you saw, ok? Can't h-have people asking for them s-since they are my 'children' and i d-don't want them being sold or l-lost."

...children? Does that mean she made them? And that 'they' were walking around the house?

The thing was he couldn't sense any more SOUL's around the house apart from his and Y/N (and George but he was going) so what are they?

**Click**

Oh, shit. The front door had closed and he was supposed to be on the couch.

Teleporting back he hoped she didn't see the small red flash as he appeared. Again, luck was not on his side as she was there and already sitting down.

Fumbling over the back of the couch (since he teleported quickly without concentrating properly he landed on the back of the sofa) he stumbled over onto the cushion with a floomp.

"Where did y-you _skeleport_ off to?"

Skeleport, really?

"uh, b-bathroom"

Fuck, why did he say that?! He knew that she knew he didn't have to use the bathroom at all but she let it slide, thankfully.

"I know y-you don't need to pee s-since your a skeleton, but i w-was wondering"

Oh stars, did she notice his new scars? He cleaned up so she couldn't know and he noticed that she looked away when they had a bath. Or did she? He had fallen asleep on her more than one time (he hated to admit it felt nice) and maybe, just maybe she looked? Maybe she wanted to know why he had a cracked skull. Maybe she was fed up of him, maybe-

"How come you h-have a tummy?"

His thoughts came screeching to a halt.

...

Wat :v. She wanted to know why he has a stomach?

"w-well, uh. since im a skeleton, it looks weird without it? its all hollow so i though it could fill it out?"

He... wasn't sure why he made a stomach actually. He had always had it before he could even remember so it became a habit.

"Oh, well. Its m-made by your magic right? So... d-does it glow?"

Huh, he wasn't sure about that either. It should right?

Unconsciously he lifted his top to look for himself. Nope, no glowing stomach but he could feel the coldness on his bones, so it dematerialise when he lifted his top? Good to know.

"Huh, the m-more you know"

He flushed a neon scarlet and hastily dropped his top. He forgot Y/N was there dammit and now his stomach was back.

Laying back on the cushion he fidgeted about, trying to forget what just happened and calm his blush.

"Umm"

Looking over he locked eyes with Y/N and it was her this time to blush and look away.

"C... can i t-touch it? I mean you don't have to if you don't want! It was just thatitlooksreallysoftandiwannatouchit i'm sorry..."

Blankly staring at her he slowly nodded. Why did he nod? He had no fucking idea why but seeing her so flustered over a stomach was... cute.

Even if he was the one that had a problem with being touched, he trusted you and it wasn't even skin- er, bone-to-skin contact.

She shuffled closer to him and tentatively reached out her hand. As he showed no discomfort or movement she placed a finger on his stomach and started rubbing small circles.

It must have felt weird to her because she stopped and stared, pupils wide as saucers. Maybe she could feel his magic?

Carrying on she used another finger and rubbed little patterns on him, relishing how soft he was.

He's not gonna lie, it felt fantastic and he couldn't help the little pleased sigh that had come out his mouth.

They both froze and she smiled at him, a warm, caring smile and he could only flush again.

Secretly, he decided he would make her look at him like that again and make her smile genuinely more.

He didn't want to move so he stayed there and Y/N carried on idly drawing patterns on his stomach while she leaned back.

She reached out her foot and turned on the computer and skillfully logged onto Netflix to probably watch some crappy film.

They both couldn't wait for the TV and things to come because this was ridiculous.

Y/N was sitting (more like laying) on the broken and ripped up couch while he was laying on a cushion with stuffing coming out and they both where surrounded by a broken coffee table that had one side on top of the other and smashed pictures frames hanging on the walls. A huge picture frame had nothing in (he suppose the mirror was there) and a bookcase laying face down since she couldn't lift it by herself. To top it all off, bits of ceramic and dust where everywhere.

He knew what this meant, they would have to clean when (or before) the delivery people came...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYGHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> *FLIPS TABLE*  
> Picture by: elihunter666  
> http://elihunter666.deviantart.com/art/Smol-Underfell-Sans-595074765  
> I DID CHANGE IT IM SORRY BUT IM A SCRUB SO SEND HALP  
> OH, AND LOOK. WHAT THAT IN THE DISTANCE?! ITS A TUMBLR BLOG I MADE *regrets already*  
> so uh, yea i probably wont do anything apart from like stuff???? idk do whatever  
> http://allthesans.tumblr.com/


	19. Who's in the house? (TROLL CHAPTER :3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER, METTATON ISNT THE ONE HIDING IN THE HOUSE SO THERE.  
> Warning: Torture, skinning, chainsaw-ness (???idk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here i am waiting for my pot noodles to do there thing after waking up at 6:30PM... SO HAVE A CHAPTER!!! :D  
> AGAIN THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER, METTATON ISNT THE ONE HIDING IN THE HOUSE SO THERE.  
> Thanks to Shidonii and SansyFresh for the idea of Mett hiding away and i just couldn't pass up the opportunity XD
> 
> im sorry that it turned out to be so... gory and shit. It wasnt meant to be like this! It was only meant for a jumpscare by Mett  
> But then I wanted to break Georges leg  
> And then I was like Mett has a chainsaw  
> And then i thought would he know about toes and stuff since he's a robot?  
> And the I thought of his sexy legs  
> And boom  
> We have plot

George was sitting down at a kitchen table and accompanied by two policemen. Y/N sat the opposite side, glancing at his smug expression with restrained and well hidden excitement behind her dead eyes.

Things weren't going as plan for George, he came here to get her arrested but he just wanted to make her squirm and struggle.

But as I said earlier, things weren't going to plan. Y/N made him a coffee how he asked but made it **painfully slow**. And seeing the look on her face, he wondered what else she had done.

She somehow managed to keep her voice and emotion in check, as it fooled the policemen, she even fooled them with lies! And the whole time, she had a smile. Not a anxious one, like she always wore around people. Nor gleeful, as she watched George cast worried glances behind her arm where Red was hiding. Just something unreadable, something fierce, something gentle, something loving yet hostile.

Scampering around the group at the table, put them on edge. George decidedly ignored it since she probably hadn't been cleaning the house for a while while the police were apprehensive about the whole thing.

Y/N, who had an unreadable expression this whole time, smile softened a small amount which confused the other guests.

George took a sip of his coffee however soon froze when he felt some touch his leg and also combined with the salty concoction he let dribble down his chin, only to be smirked at by Red and Y/N.

Soon everyone calmed down and the police left in a hurry. Also unknown to everyone the police both knew who Y/N and who her family was so they wanted out. Quickly.

As Y/N was leading the police away, George shifted his attention to the living room. It was a mess from Red's earlier outbreak a few days ago. Broken furniture still littered the room and George couldn't help but 'tsk'.

He thought that it was pointless to keep the monsters. 'They are just pets' his narrow mind thought. Pets shouldn't be able to do this, or be able to use magic. How dare they threaten a human? Someone (in his mind) who was far beyond a mere pet. (His asshole ratings are over 9000)

Red however, was tense. Georges scowl lingered on him and he spoke.

The poor bitty remembered the harsh words. He remembered the sentences his brother spat with venom that sounded just like George.

George towered over Red, just like how Red remembered. And when he heard him speaking badly about Y/N, he snapped. His SOUL flared and he tried to protect her, just like she protected him.

He tried, but he couldn't.

Bones quaking and magic stirring, he tried to focus, but failed. His brothers image overlapped George as he raised a fist.

A dull smile covered Red face as he stood there, waiting for the impact.

Y/N ran in (HERE COME DAT BOI) and she pulled his arm into an awkward angle and George let out a earsplitting scream which Red couldn't hear.

Red was hyperventilating and hit the floor with a thud, which pulled Y/N out of her trance. He was coughing and spluttering while bloody red tears traced his face which only heightened Y/N's rage.

Thinking of ways to hurt George was certainly not in a sane persons way of thinking but she knew someone who wouldn't mind...

Calming down, she eased him into her pocket while figuring out how to... fix, the little problem at hand.

George sat there, stunned. He had a look of disgust on his face as he watched her coo him and whisper promises.

Throwing up threats, she kicked him down again and repeatedly stomping on his chest. She pondered what she should do while feeling something give way underneath.

She wanted to be there for Red. Protect him and calm him down. She wanted him to know she was there for him. To rely on her.

She needed to deal with George. To scare him away, to break any thought of coming back or him talking to her or Red again.

She would do this herself, but she need to be there for Red, but she knew someone. Someone who would definitely help.

Smiling cheerfully, she broke his other arm. Maybe she could entertain him with a game? So he could have more fun with toying with George?

Decided, she set a few rules and warned him about the game.

Y/N ran out after scaring him one last time and locked the front door, running past some doors, she unlocked them at random and ran back into the living room.

Glancing at George, she giggled to herself, he had just stood there with a shocked look on his face. Very much like when he drank the 'salty surprise'. (this sounds so wrong lol)

Unlocking the door to upstairs she only hesitated a second before galloped up them and once again unlocking them at random.

She knew which one to find him.

Unlocking one last door, she peered in. Sure enough, there he was. Sitting there on the bed fabulously, just like when she first met him.

Meanwhile, George was still there, just blankly staring up the stairs.

His arms hurt so bad and breathing was a chore in itself. Wheezing gasps escaped his lips and he mulled on what to do.

Things where certainly here but, would they hurt him?

Something stinging his leg he looked down and saw blood ooze from the new wound. Yes, they would.

So he ran, ran though the corridor and bumped into the doors and scrabbled at the handles. He couldn't use his arms (obviously) and running caused his to painfully cough.

Deciding to try and use his feet, he failed. He couldn't use his arms, he couldn't use his legs, he was desperate.

Using his mouth, he held onto the handle and twisted it however the awkward movement caused his newly crushed ribs to shift and dig inside his chest.

Hearing a bang of a door he spun around and eyed what happened. Nothing. Nothing had changed.

Quickly peering into the open door he saw nothing of interest and decided to look in the other closed door.

More stinging on his calf's this time and he yelped. Blood trickled down his legs and that led him to run around again.

This time he flew up the stairs and blindly open another door, hopefully it was empty and he could hide from... whatever was out there.

"OH YESSSSSS~"

A metallic voice rang out and George screamed like he had just broken something again. It sounded silky yet scrabbled. Like how a Skype call sounded with crappy internet (ive had experience ok? k).

"DARLING, those legs of yours? Absolutely disgusting~"

The only thing that could pass through Georges mind was 'what the fuck' and ~~'my legs are sexy af' (JK)~~ 'whats wrong with my legs?'

"BUT, I can fix those for you, if you'll let me play~"

The voice grew nearer George finally saw who or what had been talking.

A robot with half his hair flicked over and a scarlet eye stared him. He had pointy shoulder (pads?) and a piercing red chest with a small broken heart above where his belly button would be. He had mighty sexy legs that no human could compare to.

A twisted smile graced his pointed mouth as he motion George to come closer.

George wanted none of that, see he turned around with the intention of leaving however he was grabbed by a cold hand and dragged towards the robot.

"My my, how rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself, even if I shouldn't because everyone know who I am! RiGhT?"

George slowly nodded, wincing as his ribs moved and arms splayed out in angles that shouldn't be possible.

"But I shall introduce myself because that... well that's what I want to do, ok? That's what people LikE To fAwN OvER? YeS! WELL! I am Mettaton, I already know yours since Y/N told me sweetheart~"

Something was wrong with this robot as his voice kept crackling and going into a higher octave, but also his rationality seemed nonexistent.

"YoU Are A FaN, aRE YoU NoT?!"

George quickly nodded to not upset this insane thing. Quickly Georges shoes, socks and trousers where gone and he laid there in disbelief.

"Excellent darling.~ Now, lets get this show on the road?~"

 

* * *

Torture (i didnt plan it to become like this it was just meant to scare George but then... yea...)

* * *

 

With that, Mettaton dragged George closer and laid him on the bed. Except this bed had straps that pulled his broken arms tight and he could feel the bones rubbing together.

Yelling and cursing he tried to kick Mettaton while moving his arms to only earn a piercing pain as broken bones rubbed and grinded away inside him.

"Now, now. Lets not make this any more scaring for me shall we."

Strapping down Georges legs, Mettaton stopped and tapped his hand on his chin while posing in thought.

"Well, I tried to make your legs nice with the red however... I think we need to improve it more since they are absolutely hideous."

Unknown to George, it had been Mettaton who had been slicing his legs around the house, trying to 'improve' his legs.

Mettaton bought out a chainsaw from... somewhere (i have such a dirty mind im sorry) and started it up.

"Lets get rid of these things at the end of your feet~"

Bringing down the chainsaw he painfully cut of each toe individually. Blood was pouring down off the bed and Georges screaming where drowned out by the chainsaws engine.

Stopping he stared and his own and apparently decided something.

Moving the chainsaw closer he cut where Georges toes were and sliced off the flesh, making his foot slightly pointy.

Eyeing up the sole of Georges foot he bought the chainsaw back once again much to Georges fear and began slicing upwards towards his tibia. Not stopping he sawed through and stopped at least 2 inches into the bone.

George had gone into a haze from all the pain as white clouded in vision until he felt a metallic hand slap his face, smearing a mixture of blood, sweat and tears across his face.

"Sweetheart, I need you awake for you to admire how beautiful your becoming~"

Ripping out the chainsaw he placed it back at an angle and cut again, chopping out a massive chunk of flesh and bone from Georges foot with it. The chunk landed with a sloppy plop that made George gag.

He repeated this procedure on the other foot and stood back to examine his work.

"Good! But somethings missing..."

George was gasping for breath, his chest hurt and short, wheezing gasps escaped his lips ever so often. All the blood he lost was causing him to be come numb and white tinted his vision wile the world spun around him.

"OH, I know darling~"

Throwing the chainsaw to the ground, George couldn't help but sigh in relief, but soon tensed up again as Mettaton plucked out a scalpel and... clamp from somewhere.

"Here! Hold this!"

Much to Georges discomfort he open the clamp and gripped it on his broken arm, which he luckily couldn't feel.

Unlatching one of Georges legs he drew quickly a neat deep line on his leg. One going all the way round below his knee.

Placing (stabbing) the scalpel onto Georges arm for him to 'hold', he yanked off the clamp and started to try and get a finger under the skin he had just cut.

Successfully peeling some off, he tightened the clamp on the skin and pulled as hard as he could leading to the raw flesh underneath.

Continuing his work until all the skin below Georges knee was gone, he went onto the other one, repeating the same process.

Gleefully smiling and walking back, Mettaton posed and smirked.

"You are looking so HOT darling~"

Standing and staring he read the clock on the wall. It was quite early in the morning, Y/N would be here soon. Perhaps he should give George blood so he wouldn't die?

Hooking George up, Mettaton sat down and charged himself from the wall, all the excitement had drained him.

Georges mind wasn't aware it had stopped, he felt numb yet hurt so bad. His chest, arms, legs and feet throbbed with his heartbeat.

...

Noticing a small timid knock on the door Mettaton slightly open it to be greeted by Y/N, a small devilish smile on her face.

Nodding he went to open the door further but she grabbed the door. Opening her palm she gave Mettaton some monster candy.

"F-for George"

Mettaton went to complain and say what a masterpiece he created but Y/N shushed him.

"If he c-comes back I'll let you create as m-many masterpieces as you want. T-this was only a warning f-for him, but you had f-fun at least."

Mettaton nodded and gave the unconscious George the candy, his wounds immediately healed and the scalpel that was still in him fell to the floor.

Unstrapping him he gave George to Y/N sighing and handing her Georges clothes.

"Thanks sweetie, it really was fun"

Mettaton patted her head while she nodded and she closed the door, George came to.

 

* * *

END of Torture

* * *

Actually making his legs look sexy af

* * *

 

Mettaton gently placed George on the bed and stuffed monster candy in his mouth, healing all inflicted injury's.

"First off, we need to get those hairs off since they look like a gorilla's legs~"

Bringing out some wax strips from underneath the bed, he started to warm them by heating up his hands, not by rubbing it of course! By literally heating up his hands!

"This is going to hurt darling but its totally worth it. It takes more time to grow back and sometimes stop some hairs from ever growing back~"

George gasped out and began to try and kick Mettaton when he placed the lukewarm pad on him.

"SwEatHEarT StoP Im DoIng YoU A fAVouR"

Without delay he stopped since Mettatons warning tone made him flinch.

Quickly Mettaton pulled away with the pad and George screamed while tears steamed down his face.

This repeated itself again and again and now George was now had hairless legs.

"Now we use some cream so it becomes soft like... liKe... LikE HuMAn FlEsH?"

Shrugging, Mettaton pulled out some type of cream from under the bed and scooped out some into his hand.

Slapping his hand on Georges leg, he smothered the leg until it soaked up all the cream.

Repeating this on the other leg, George ~~admired~~ glanced at his smooth clean legs

"Wow"

"EXACTLY darling, you should rest until Y/N comes up though since it is quiet painful~"

George laid his head back and wondered by a random robot, called Mettaton, who lived in Y/N house just waxed his legs.

...

Noticing a small timid knock on the door, Mettaton slightly open it to be greeted by Y/N, a small smile on her face.

Nodding he went to open the door further but she grabbed the door.

Mettaton went to complain and say what a masterpiece he created but Y/N shushed him.

"If he c-comes back I'll let you create as m-many masterpieces as you want. T-this was only a warning f-for him, but you had f-fun at least."

Mettaton nodded and let George get up off the bed.

"Thanks sweetie, it really was fun"

Mettaton patted her head while she nodded and he opened the door for George.

 

* * *

END of Actually making his legs look sexy af

* * *

 

"Hey there chum pal friend buddy pal chum bud friend fella bruther amigo pal buddy friend chummy chum chum pal-

George took a step away from Y/N and backed into another door which was open.

-I dont mean to be rude my friend pal home slice bread slice dawg but I gotta warn ya if u take one more diddly darn step right there im gonna have to diddly darn snap ur neck and wowza wouldnt that be a crummy juncture huh?-

George looked back into the room and wondered if he should step back into the room she didn't want him in.

-Do u want that? Do u wish upon yourself to come into physical experience with a crummy juncture because friend buddy chum friend chum pally pal chum friend if u keep this up then well gosh diddly darn i just might have to get not so friendly with u my friendly friend friend pal friend buddy chum pally friend chum buddy."

Immediately George backed away, scared he might have to go through... that, again.

Throwing Georges clothes at him he quickly put them on.

" **Don't** , c-come near us again? Ok? Otherwise you'll s-spend the rest of your days h-here with him"

Rapidly nodding George swore to never come near, speak, glance or even mention this house or whatever lived inside it, including Y/N and Red.

"A-apolagie to Red as w-well"

And with that she was down the stairs leading George down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
(lol i cant be bothered to somehow make it go with the rest of the story since georges arms arent broken anymore and Y/N says "-ot a p-peep of what you saw, ok? Can't h-have people asking for them s-since they are my 'children' and i d-don't want them being sold or l-lost." so i have to make it so george will willingly talk about Mett, that Y/N created Mett instead of Alphys and why people would want Mett and possibly steal the batshit crazy robot wich maybe a psychopath and make one fiiiinnee beauty-er(?). AND Mett has a SOUL, Red mentions he cant feel anymore (sense their SOUL)... well, he should since its Mett in the house so NEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I biased Mettaton after Horrortale Mettaton! Here what he looks like and his tumblr!!! GO CHECK IT OUT :P  
> http://horrortale.tumblr.com/post/145499762429/somber-fabbot-miikpah-horrortale-mettaton-i
> 
> yes Mett did make Georges foot into a high heel like his own
> 
> And i wanna say hey to my freshest brogurt SansyFresh coz hes cool so chat to me on tumblr (im sad'n'lonley'n'need more ppl to talk to ;~;)  
> \\\SLAPS ON TABLE\\\ HERE:  
> http://allthesans.tumblr.com/  
> 


	20. A personality that doesn't match their SOUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *creates chapter and sends it to be read.... days later* me: so hey have u done it??? Other person: yes i did it start away why? me: OH SHIT *sips ginger beer (raspberry flavour. yum :P) WELL TIME TO GET BUSSED AND TRY AND NOT FEEL LIKE SHIT THEN

Looking around you realise that maybe it wasn't the best impression for people to see the ruined living room...

Plus when the furniture and things get delivered here, there won't be any room to put it. And dusting, you may have got rid of some of the dust and bits, but not thoroughly.

By the look on Reds face, he was thinking the same thing as he glanced about to finally land on you.

He makes a cute confused sound towards you, internally squealing at his adorableness you smile and stretch.

"We will h-have to clean soon you know..."

Sighing, he grumbles and attempts to get up but just plops down onto the pillow again.

"do we haaaveee'taaaaa Ma?" he complains.

Giggling you nod. Perhaps he could help by using his magic so he wouldn't have to get up? You still weren't entirely sure about magic still or how much Red could use it.

"You stay here, i'll go get the c-cleaning stuff. You could try u-using your magic to help so you don't have to g-get up?"

He hums in acknowledgement while you go into the closet in the kitchen to grab the vacuum and duster. Thinking about it you also grab some black bags as well.

Red hasn't moved since he flopped down and you plug in the vacuum. Turning it on he flinches as if just woken up and lifts his head to just slump down again.

Walking over you squat down and mumble out

"Red"

... No response

"Oi Red"

... Nothing, this little shit.

"Red, fucking halp me"

...He smiles and that's about it.

"Why did the burglar take a shower?  
Because he wanted to make a _clean_ getaway.

What did the biscuit say when it saw two friends knocked down?  
_Crumbs_!

What did the loaf of bread say to the police officer?  
_Rye_ so serious?

Why doesn't bread like warm weather?  
Things get _toasty_.

What do you call a flying bagel?  
A _plane_ bagel.  


 

What did the yeast say to the bag of flour?  
Come on we _knead_ to be serious.

Why are bread jokes always funny?  
Coz they never get _mold_."

"stap Maaaaaaa" he whined while barely contained laughter shook his body.

At least you got a reply, now just to push him over the edge.

"I _bread_ to differ, you _laof_ them really"

He slaps his face with his hands and snorts.

"Reeeeeddd~" you sing-song.

... He continues to try and contain his laughter but fails.

"So why was my u-underwear all over my floor in my room?~"

His laughter stop and he freezes while glancing nervously at you.

"uh, i can explain! it was ta kid! he was playing about in the draws, i told 'im to stop but he didn't listen! honest!"

Smirking you gently push him in a sitting position so he can actually see what hes doing with his magic.

"Its ok... just... tell me w-when me when you go in my room... i d-don't mind..."

He gives you a shocked expression, which turns into a soft small smile and nods.

"ok"

With that you and Red start to clean the house and you learnt that Red has a lot of magic that he can use freely. He also explained that he can summon things called 'Gaster Blasters' that he summons from somewhere called the 'VOID' and levitate thing by surrounding said things in magic. Also teleporting as well, something about ripping through the protective layer in the VOID, stepping in, closing it and ripping another hole to get where he wants while making sure to close it again.

Some complicated shit... that interested you.

  
... Thinking about it... could he ride, on the Gaster Blasters? Would that be possible since they are roughly his size and all.

"Could y-you ride them, sugar skull?"

He has a face of absolute awe and quickly summon a Gaster Blaster to sit on and fly about on. Cool.

Oh, and also 'bone attacks', they were cute since they were so small however could cause some serious harm as he could sharpen then and hurl them about.

You watched in fascination how the bent coffee table was easily lifted out the front door, crushed up and put in the wheelie bin. Sure was handy.

After everything was swept away or put in the wheelie bin, you sat back down next to Red, but was interrupted from what you were just about to say when the doorbell rung.

Red instantly tensed and sat up. Wordlessly, he crawled over to your hoodie and wiggled his way into the oversized pocket. Adorable, absolutely adorable.

Or should you say... adoorable (im so sorry)

Getting up yourself you wander to the front door and open it with an anxious grin. There was a man with a clipboard, probably for the furniture. A few days early as well. (has anyone else got this? u get a delivery a few days early and u feel like the gods have blessed u or somethin)

Signing the paper you open the door so the delivery men can move the things inside and move away. You would help however your legs are still a bit weak from the coma.

A little while later and you see two muscle-y (idk) men lifting a sofa and feel Red wiggle about. He had been oddly still through the whole wait which caused you to worry.

As they pass and go into the living room to place it, Red peeks his head out and stares at them when they go by out the door again to get the rest of the furniture.

He looks up at you, hesitates before opening his jaw but then clamps it shut with a small audible **clank**.

More trips from the men and Red gets nervous every time they walk by. Everything is in the living room now however one the men offer to get rid of your old couch and help set up the TV and stand.

Agreeing you both make your way over into the living room while he tells the other guy to go ahead with the delivery's but you trip over the new sofa to be caught by him.

Red however, fucking _growls_.

And then BITES HIM.

Feeling the static of magic run around your stomach and Reds angry glare the man backs off and apologises.

"Red A-apologise!"

"but Ma, he- he- he's got, uh, got... nothin" he stammers out.

The man again apologises and tends to his bite, it was actually powerful enough to draw blood!

"RED!" you warn.

" _grrrrr_ , sorry mista"

You give him a 'no more bullshit yea?' look and rummage in the cupboards for a plaster but feel the weight change in your hoodie before you can open a single one.

Shrugging you carry on looking until you victoriously hold up a plaster and walk into the living room... to see Red's magic glowing menacingly around the room.

"RED STAPH FOR FUCK'S SAKE BEFORE I HUG THE METAPHORICAL SHIT OUTTA YOU" you screech which hurt your throat quite a bit.

All magic disappears and he teleports over to you with his arms up while the man sits there dumbfounded.

Huffing you gently pick him up to feel him tug on your sleeve, he motions you to come closer so you do.

"...ya don't have ta ask to touch me Ma also... can i, uh. can i sit in... yer hood. please Ma?" he quietly asks.

Smiling gleefully you nod and slip him into your hood. You feel him shuffle about and settle so he's half standing in your hood and half laying on your shoulder, probably to keep an eye socket on the guy.

Sitting down next to the guy (not to close otherwise Red starts growling again) you both start constructing the TV stand and then connect the TV up (and all that shizz).

Sitting back you sigh a breath of relief that its finally over and thank the man. Finding your wallet/purse you pull out a tip for him and open the door for him.

Closing and locking the front door with a click you glance at Red. He had finally relaxed now he had gone. What was that about?

"Sooooo... care to e-explain what that was Red?"

He looks at you frightful but calms down when he see's worry etched into your features.

"he. that man. he, uh, had... he had LV..."

What?

"uh, yah don't know about LV or anything since yah were in hospital, right. LV is a acronym of Level of Violance and EXP stand fer EXecution Points. You gain EXP with violence and LV when it reaches a certain point."

He kept silent for a while letting it sink in and to let himself ponder about what to say next.

"he was LV 6, he has killed before, and lots. it coulda been human and monster for we know. i just... didn't want him ta hurt yah" he finished off with a sad smile.

You smiled understandingly and kissed him lightly to show your thanks.

Turning as bright as a tomato he turned away but you could see it meant a lot to him by the small affectionate smile on his face.

"Welp, today was hectic so lets go to b-bed ok? As i said before you can c-come in my room whenever you want. Tomorrow ill move my c-computer back in my room and we can binge watch s-some of out favourite movies."

"see ya tomarrow Ma" he said with a loving grin as he teleported into his house in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoves* HERE:  
> http://joezeng.github.io/ytmnd/bonetrousle-getting-faster/ FUCK
> 
> i got up to 35000% or something so have a go....


	21. AUTHER NOTE OR... SOMETHING *flails*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DFOUTGMDIARB I8ABW YEA

uh so yea putting this on hiatus for a short while since my nerves, anxiety and depression r getting the best of me (suicidal and jokes about it :D), uh. also im getting my results soon and due to my low-esteem im obviously gonna fails so heh. um, im lazy but i **PROMISE** that i will come back and finish this since ive already planned out the plot and crap. I LIVE OFF COMMENTS AND THINGS, COME SAY HI AND ILL PROBABLY COME BACK QUICKER, no joke. oh, i was gonna go to the docs and fix my shit but im too pussy to get it fixed and i told my parents about me not speaking since i hardly talk and its becoming difficult but they just laughed it off and told me to stop playin about with secret languages with friends ;n; and i want to say (even tho they probably wont read this) THANKS [MELON](http://almalon.tumblr.com/), [INA](http://inayuri.tumblr.com/) AND [COOKIE](http://cookiecakeanimationsandart.tumblr.com/) FOR BEING MA SISTERS <3 AND [ENTRO](http://entropylass.tumblr.com/), DARK, [WEEDLE](http://leedlepie.tumblr.com/), [SPOOKY](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/royalyspooky), [KAKASHI](http://mugiwaranozey.tumblr.com/) (ur a asswipe but yea ur cool), LANI, [SAPH](http://saphira-chan.tumblr.com/), [PANTY](http://pantyanarchist.tumblr.com/), [LAPIS](http://lapisthedemoncat.tumblr.com/) AND ANYONE ELSE I MISSED. U GUYS RLY HELPED ME... even if I just sit here and sin together with u, ur the nicest ppl ive met and r hilarious to chat with <3

 

AGAIN, I'm **not** stopping this or abandoning it. I **WILL** come back. just give me time to settle into collage and **THEN** ill come back and do this shit :3 u never know I may do and finish a chapter before *waves at everything* THIS, so uh. yea, that's about it. sorry about this, I know I left this without sayin anything before and I just want to say sorry sorry sorry IM FRIKEN SORRY but I cant rly think about the story and forgot what was happening.

 

soooooooo, see u in a bit guys!!! <3

 

ALSO

 

I GOT A SCAFFOLDING PIERCING AND MY GLASSES R ON THEM SINCE THE BAR IS IN THE WAY OF MY EAR

 

IT HURTS SO BAD ;n;

 

EDIT: U GUYS R SO NICE AND UNDERSTANDING IM JUST SITTING HERE READING ALL UR NICE COMMENTS AND CRYIN COZ HOLY SHIIIIITTTT  ｡ﾟ(ﾟ∩´﹏`∩ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

EDIT...AGAIN: aha so guys. i failed all my exams and honestly... everything is so difficult. i, uh. i. i, its hard. and uh sorry. ahaha

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK MY TUMBLR AND CHAT TO MEEEEE  
> http://allthesans.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bittybones is by [Mama Cry](http://fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
